Attraction and Repulsion
by jaimek45
Summary: Rachel has saved her brother too many times to count and she doesn't think that she can do this anymore. When someone gives her an out will she take it? And how many other problems will it cause. Rated M mostly due to the language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me the other day and I just could not get it out of my head. I apologize in advance if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. I have a new computer and have yet to upload Microsoft word on here so I did my best to fix them , but i may have missed some. I do not own anything and no profit was made.**

Puck felt his face slam against the cold hard ground. He gave a loud grunt as he felt a foot collide with his stomach. He knew they would catch up with him at some point. He was just hoping for a little more time. He felt another foot hit his stomach and someone finally yelled out.

"Stop." He looked over at the man with his only eye that was able to open and saw the man in charge. He was blonde on the taller side of average and if he listened well enough he could hear the slight twang of a southern accent. "I want him hurt not dead. I still need my money." He smirked and Noah shuddered at the thought of what he had planned for him. "Why did you run Puckerman?"

"I didn't have the money." Noah spit blood out on the ground barely missing the man's feet. " I still don't"

"Well...That is a problem." The man sneered at him. Who did this guy think he was. Most men groveled at his feet for their lives and this man didn't seem to care one way or another. It pissed him off and intrigued him at the same time. "So tell me...Where does forty thousand dollars disappear to in three months?" He squatted down in front of him.

"To the casinos." Puck shrugged.

"And in your arm." the man spied the track marks that trailed up his arm. He turned to the two men behind him who were standing stock still. "Matt! Mike! What did I tell you about loaning money out to addicts!" They both flinched at the emotion in his voice.

"But I mean we both knew him in high school." Matt stammered.

"We didn't know he was a drug addict." Mike said not dropping his gaze from his boss.

"Seriously Sam. Not. A. Clue."

"Well a lot of fucking good that does me now!" he bellowed. Sam stared at the two of them and then promptly turned around a sucker punched Puck in the face successfully knocking him out. Mike and Matt flinched at the sound of his head smacking against the concrete.

"Is he dead?"

"I hope not..." Sam clenched his fist. " I still need my money." He turned to look at his two best men. " I want him out of my basement. Is there anyone that can come pick him up?" He looked at Mike knowing that he would know the answer.

"Well...He does have a sister." Mike said slowly.

"A sister...Yea I'm sure she's a gem too." Sam chuckled as he imagined what this guys sister would be like.

"Trust me she's nothing like what you're thinking." Matt and Mike smile at eachother as they go to make the call.

* * *

Rachel hates working tuesdays. The crowd is always older men and she get the skiivies any time one of them touches her, but what can she say. The money was damn good and she had lost the concept of shame the first time some random drunk guy stuck a dollar in her panties. She rolled her body carefully as the song picked up. The man in front of her quickly held up a five dollar bill. She smirked at him and removed her top quick place her arm over her breasts to cover everything up. As the song came to an end she grabbed the money off the stage and strutted back to her dressing area.

"Hey kitten." Rachel turned around to see Brody standing there smirking at her.

"What do you want douche bag?" She rolled her eyes as his eyes raked over her body.

"You looked great up there tonight." She wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face.

"Yea...still not getting to the point." She said through her teeth. She quickly threw on a t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

"Why did we ever break up?"

"Because I walked in on you fucking that new bartender you brought in on your desk four months ago." Just as he was about to say something else, something that would no doubt cause her to roll her eyes and want to vomit her, phone started ringing. She glared at Brody before she placed her phone next to her ear. "Hello." she paused briefly to hear the other person. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! Where's that dumbass at?" another pause. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." She let out a shriek as she threw her phone into her purse and slipped on her converse sneakers.

"Where you going babe. You have to do lap dances in fifteen minutes." Brody yelled as she puched past him.

"Not tonight Brody. I have to go pick up my dumbass brother." She said through her teeth.

"I don't pay you to walk out in the middle of your shift!"

"SO FUCKING FIRE ME!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the front door.

* * *

The house was absolutely huge. Rachel knew exactly where it was as this was not the first time she had been here. She had dropped Noah off a few months earlier. What the hell was he doing back here, in the rich section of town? She let out a quiet sigh as she climbed the front stairs and knocked on the door sharply. Mike opened and smiled at her briefly, but then he remembered why she was there in the first place. He felt bad for her. Rachel was always the good one and after their father had passed away she had taken over dealing with all the messes that her brother made. She had to drop out of college and start stripping to make sure they had enough to eat everyday.

"Where is he Mike?" She looked at him carefully wondering what roll he played in everything. The guilty look told her that what ever Noah looked like it wasn't good and that he had most definitely had caused some of the damage.

"In the basement." He walked ahead of her slowly.

The stairs creaked as they descended. It was dark and smelled like sweat and blood. SHe felt her stomach drop. Who's blood was that on the floor? And the Wall? She scanned the room and saw two other men. The first was darker skinned and wasn't making eye contact with her, teling her everything she needed to know about who was in charge of things here. The other man was blonde with dark emerald eyes and a toned build. He was gorgeous and Rachel felt her heart begin to beat faster. She didn't think she had ever seen someone that was so good looking. Then the reason that she was here hit her and she put her stone mask back on. She looked on the ground behind the blonde man and saw Noah on the ground.

"Oh." She quickened her pace to get to her brother.

"Don't fucking move another inch." The blonde man said with an authoritative tone. She didn't stop. She had to get to her brother. She had to help save him since he wasn't able to save himself anymore. As she drew closer to her brother, not slowing her pace in the least, the blonde man pulled a gun out and pointed it at her. "I said don't fucking move!" She turned and glared at him taking careful close steps. If looks could kill that man would have been six feet under.

"Oh so you're going to shoot me." She was less than a foot from him and he didn't say anything. His gaze never wavered. She took one more step and placed her forehead carefully against the edge of the gun. "So do it already." He didn't say anything, but he didn't move either. "No? Then get the FUCK OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN GET TO MY BROTHER." The man waited a moment and removed the gun from her forehead and stepped aside.

"Hey big brother..." She nudged Noah slightly as she kneeled down next to him in probably what was his blood. "It's time to go." No response, but his breathing was even and shallow almost as if he was sleeping. She turned around to look at Mike. "Can you help me get him to the car?" Mike looked to Sam who nodded. Mike immediately wrapped one of Puck's arms around his shoulders and headed for the door. Rachel didn't say anything as she strutted past Sam.

"What's your name?"

"Fuck off." She spat at him.

"It's just a question." He tried to reason with her. Mike was right she was nothing like he imagined. She was absolutely beautiful and even though she put on quite a tough exterior Sam could sense an innocence to her. Something that just screamed out to him. He had never been so enthralled with someone in his life.

"I said Fuck off!" Sam went to reach for her hand and she turned on him. He was expecting a slap, but what he was not expecting was the punch that knocked him on his ass. "DON'T. TOUCH. ME." Sam held his eye. He knew it was going to be black tomorrow. She stomped up the stairs and Sam looked over to Matt who stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"She's got quite a set of balls on her doesn't she." Matt looked at his boss who he had seen killed people for less. "I like her." He looked up as Mike walked down the stairs and spied Sam on the ground staring up at him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"She punched me." Sam smirked

"She...punched you?" Mike looked up at the top of the stairs as if Rachel was still standing there.

"Right in the eye." Mike laughed as he extended a hand to help him up. "What's her name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Puckerman." Mike smirked. "I told you she was something else."

"Yea...you did." As Mike and Matt stumbled up the stairs still amazed by tonight's events Sam thought about Rachel again. "Well Rachel Puckerman you hae met your match."

**So let me know what you think? Reviews are love and I do love hearing predictions that everyone comes up with. Also let me know if there is anything that you didn't like or you think I should include in other chapters. If it won't mess with the story too much I'll do my best to put it in. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to apologize for putting this story in the Rachel and Puck section. That was not my intention. I actually originally tagged four characters for this story, but it put Rachel and Puck as the main two. It is going to be a Samchel story with Pezberry friendship. I want to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed or started following this story. It really means a lot. I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

Rachel was uneasy as she pulled up outside her apartment. The people Noah usually borrowed money from were never people you wanted to cross and Rachel was nervous that they might have a little surprise waiting for them back here. Rachel looked over at Noah who was still passed out next to her. How had he gotten this bad? Forty thousand dollars was a lot of money. More than she was able to pay off. What was she going to do with him? Then she realized that she had absolutely no way of getting him up five flights of stairs by herself. She looked at her brother once more and gave a quiet sigh.

Rachel didn't talk to many of her neighbors, mainly because most of them were terrified of Noah, but she was lucky enough to know a few. Santana was another girl who worked with her. Santana wasn't always the nicest person in the world and she may have tried o makeout with ehr on more than one occasion, but when you needed help she was the first one to step up. Rachel gave another sigh as she quickly rapped on the door. Santana answered with her ever present smirk on.

"Good evening Yentl." Rachel rolled her eyes. SHe knew not to take Santana's insults personally. "And to what do I owe this pleasure. Have you reconsider my offer of rocking your world?" Rachel smiled at her nervously.

"While I appreciate your offer Santana I'm gonna have to say no again, but you know if I ever do decide to sleep with another woman you'll be the first to know. I have a favor to ask."

"What do ya need Rae?" Santana was concerned. SHe kne Rachel only ever asked for help when she really needed it.

"Noah had another incident tonight...I had to go pick him up." Rachel rubbed the back of ehr neck nervously. She hated when people found out how messed up her brother was, but there was no choice.

"Is he ODing again?" Santana's voise raised slightly.

"No, but apparently he owed some money to someone and they did quite the number on him." She paused as she watched concern mar Santana's usually stoic features. "He still out cold in my car." Santana didn't say anything. SHe simply ducked back into her house grabbed a jacket and followed Rachel outside.

It took nearly thirty minutes to get him up the stairs, Thank goodness he woke up for at least a few flights and helped a little. Rachel and Santana earned a few odd stares from people they passed, but they paid them no mind. Santana gave a loud grunt as they tossed Noah on the couch.

"Jesus that boy weighs a solid ton. Should have asked Finn to help. You know he would have." Santana smirked at Rachel as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple beers. She tossed one to Rachel and sat down on the floor across from her.

"That's mean Santana." Rachel glared.

"I'm just saying. That boy falls all over himself everytime he sees you." Santana grinned at Rachel.

"Santana he's like a baby. He's a good kid. I don't need to get him involved with everything I have going on here." She motioned to Noah still passed out unmoving on the couch.

"Right well when you finally get so lonely that you do fuck his brains out, tell me how taking his virginity is."

"Santana!" Rachel was prepared to go into a full out rant about how rude she was being, but a sharp rap on the door cut her off. Santana turned to Rachel horror written all over her face.

"Were you expecting someone." Rachel didn't reply she simply shook her head. Another sharp rap made Rachel jump. "Don't answer it." Santana whispered. Whoever was on the other side of the door was now knocking harder, but still remained silent. "Who the hell did Noah borrow money from?"

"I don't know, but this probably has more to do with me punching on of their workers in his eye." Rachel winced as the person knocked once more. She thought for a moment and finally stood up to answer it.

"Rach! What are you doing?" Santana was panicing.

"Go hide in my room." Rachel looked back at her best friend who simply nodded and wandered into her room and quietly shut the door. Rachel gave a calm sigh and swung the door open to reveal a middle age man standing there. He seemed friendly enough, but with these types of people one could never be to sure.

"Rachel Puckerman?" He asked happily.

"Who the hell is asking?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh have no fear." He smiled at her knowing the reason for her skeptacism. "I am not going to cause you or anyone else any harm. I have simply been sent here to check on Puck."

"Oh you mean Noah?" SHe raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes. I believe his first name is Noah. Am I correct in assuming that he's your brother." SHe nodded. "Sam Evans sent me. I am here to make sure that he was not too badly hurt. I am the Evan's family doctor. My name is William Schuester."

"It's nice to meet you William." She smiled still hesitant. "He's still passed out on the couch."

Rachel watched like a hawk as the man looked over Noah carefully. Why had the Evans family sent a doctor to check on him if they just wanted him dead anyway? And who the hell was Sam Evans? She knew the Evans family was a powerful crime family in the city, but she had never heard of a Sam, but then again she always did her best to avoid that side of the underworld.

"Well he's not going to be pretty for awhile and he's going to have quite the headache when he wakes up, but he should be okay." He smiled at Rachel as she gave him a quiet nod. Something told him that the nod he received was equivilant to a hug from someone else.

"Why did Mr. Evans send you?" Rachel couldn't stop herself as the question slipped out.

"I'm not in the business of questioning orders young lady, just following them." He smiled at her once more before he headed out the door. This was one of the most confusing days of her life. She heard her bedroom door creak open and she turned to see a terrfied Santana exit the room.

"Oh my God Rach!" She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "I was so scared. What the hell is your brother doing getting involved with the Evans family?"

"How the hell should I know." SHe shrugged. "Who is Sam Evans?"

"He runs the family now." Santana stated simply.

"Oh..." She still didn't understand.

"He was the oldest son. When his father died last year he took over."

"He was the one who sent the doctor over." Rachel whispered. "What does he want from us?"

"Who knows...and at the moment who cares? What did the doctor say?" Santana said returning to her usual bitchy mood.

"He said Noah is going to be fine." Rachel said heaving another sigh of relief at her own words.

"Good I want to go out. Get on one of your slutty dresses and heels. We're going clubbing."

"San! I just can't leave Noah he's my brother." Rachel didn't want to leave him alone.

"Yes. and he's going to be passed out all night. Might as well get one night to yourself before you're picking up his mess again." Rachel thought for a moment. Santana did have a point. It had been so long since she had been out. Most of her nights off she was too busy dealing with Noah and bis problems that she never went out.

"Alright." She finally gave in once Santana started pouting. "And don't pout it's not a good look for you." Rachel said bitterly

"Please!" Santana rolled her eyes at her friend. "Every look is a good look for me."

"I know." Rachel groaned. "You big bitch."

* * *

Rachel gave her self a once over before she walked out to Santana who was standing next to the wall finishing the last of her beer. It always confused Rachel how a girl like Santana, seriously she was one of the sexiest women she had ever seen, was friends with her. SHe refused to question it though.

"Damn Puckerman!" Santana's eyes widened as she took in Rachel's outfit. A skin tight red dress with a black leather jacket and thigh high boots. Rachel was too beautiful for her own good. "Are you sure you're into men?"

"For the last time San, yes!" Rachel laughed. "If it ever changes you'll be the first to know."

"Good." She nodded trying to hold back her laughter. "Now that that deal is out of the way let's go." Rachel nodded and followed her friend out the door. She double checked to make sure she locked it and turned to walk outside. Just as she was going open the front door she she heard someone's door open and the sound of a throat clearing. She turned to see Finn gawking at her.

"Oh, Hello Finn." She smiled at him cheerfully.

"Wow, Rachel...you look..." He was having a difficult time coming up with the right word for just how wonderful he thought she looked.

"Thank you." She smiled and blushed. There was just something about Finn that reminded her of a time before her whole world fell apart. He was exactly the type of guy she would have dated back when her father was alive and everything was going good, but now she was exactly the type of guy she would ruin.

"So uh...do you have like...a date?" He winced at the word.

"Oh no, just blowing off some steam tonight with Santana." She scratched the back of her neck nervously. Santana had finally reached her limit with these two.

"Yea. Come outside when you two are done eye fucking I'm gonna be out there hailing a cab." She rolled her eyes and stormed out the door.

"I'm sorry about her. I'd say she grows on ya, but it wouldn't be true." Finn smirked at her joke.

"So Rachel? Did you maybe-" Rachel quickly cut him off.

"No Finn." He looked hurt by her quick denial. "Look, it's not that I don't like you. It's just...I'm not the type of girl you want to get involved with."

"I don't think that's true." He tried to reason with her.

"No Finn it is. You don't know anything about me." She looked up at him sadly.

"LET'S GO HOOKER!" She turned to see San waving from the door of a cab.

"I'm sorry Finn I gotta go." She smiled at him sadly once more before stepping up on her toes and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Bye okay." He nodded once as she bolted out the door.

* * *

The club was packed and loud. She could hear the bass from outside. SHe smirked at all the glares they were getting from the prissy girls in line. The bouncer took one look at them and let them by without any questions asked. Rachel and San laughed at the groan from all the girls who had been waiting outside longer than they had.

"So you punched one of the Evans' men." Rachel nodded as they made their way towards the bar. "You little badass. What did he do?"

"He grabbed my hand."

"Oh no not that!" Santana mocked her horror before leaning over ther bar and ordering two beers. "God forbid another human being touch you!"

"Shut up Santana!" Rachel shoved her shoulder. "Hejust got done beating the shit out of my brother. Forgive me if I didn't feel like having a friendly chat just then."

"Well you must have made some impression if Sam Evans sent over his own personal doctor." Santana raised an eybrow as they both began moving to the music. Rachel loved to dance. It was so freeing and she felt so at peace. As if nothing in the world mattered.

They were on their fourth round of drinks and had been dancing for several hours when she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her heart drop. A very familiar blonde head of hair was sitting over in the corner at a table. She stopped dancing and craned her neck to get a better look. Santana noticed Rachel's immediate mood change and stopped dancing.

"Rae? What wrong?"

"It's him." She said pointing in the general direction of the table.

"It's who?" Santana was incredibly drunk and Rachel knew she didn't remember.

"The guy I punched. The one that works for the Evans family. He's over there at the table." She pointed to the table once more.

"Which one is he?" Santana looked between the three men who sat at the table carefully.

"The blonde." Rachel said downing her drink preparing to leave. Then she noticed something odd. He wasn't drinking, He wasn't doing anything besides watching her from where he sat. She turned to see Santana had dropped her beer bottle on the ground and was now a ghostly shade of white.

"Rachel...That's not one of the Evans' men."

"Of course he is. He was at the house" Rachel was so confued. "I would know I punched him. See the shiner."

"Oh I see it. You misunderstood me though. THat's not one of the Evans' men. That is Sam Evans."

"Shit." Rachel felt her heart drop. "We have to get out of here." They both looked up to see Sam was now beckoning them over. Rachel flipped him off as the both darted out the door.

"We gotta find a place to hide." Santana managed to huff out in between breaths.

"We can duck into that old dive bar just up the street." Rachel said grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her up the street.

Rachel and Santana stumbled into the bar almost falling on their faces. The three men who had been sitting at the bar, prior to their entrance, were now staring at them opened mouth. Rachel gave the men a quiet nod and took a seat at the bar. She looked at San almost asking what they should do next. Santana shrugged and sat down next to her.

"What'll it be ladies?" THe scruffy bartender asked.

"Two beers." Rachel said quietly. She handed him some cash and quickly downed her beer. Just as the first amount of liquid hit her lips she heard the door open. She turned in her seat slowly knowing full well who had just walked in.

"Shit." She said nudging Santana with her elbow.

Sam was standing there staring at her, Mike and the other man flanked his side. Sam looked at Mike said somethign and headed over to an empty grouping of tables. She shot him a glare and turned to watch Mike skeptically as he approached her. Santana sat there shell shocked unable to move or speak.

"Mr. Evans would like to have a word with you Rachel."

"Well you can go tell Mr. Evans to fuck off." She turned around to look at the bar taking another swig of her beer.

"Rachel don't make this harder then it needs to be." He gave an annoyed sigh and shot a look to the bartender who promptly turned around and started cleaning a glass. He gave another annoyed sigh when he realized Rachel was going to continue to ignore him.

"Rachel c'mon." Still nothing. "Final warning." She didn't turn around, but she did stick her arm out backwards and give him the finger. Mike looked over to his boss who was smirking at him, like this was the amusing thing he had ever seen. "Fine. You give me no choice." He said quickly before wrapping his arms around her torso pining her arms at her side and lifting her off the bar stool.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" She began to kick wildly trying to free heerself form his grip. "I SAID PUT ME DOWN ASSHOLE!" He looked over to mike giving him the nodd to go hold Santana back, who was currently punching and hitting him. The three men who were sitting on their stools watched for a moment before quickly dcking out of the bar deciding that maybe it was better if they didn't get involved. THe Bartender must have thought the same thing as he took off into the office area.

"ESCUCHA! SOY DE LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT Y YO TENGO ORGULLO! SABES LO QUE PASA EN LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT? COSAS MALAS!"Rachel could hear Santana yelling at whoever was holding her back. "SACA TUS MANOS DE ME!"

"Santana I'm okay. Just...stop fighting." Rachel did her best to calm her friend down. It wasn't working. Rachel turned around and began kicking again trying her best to be free, but to no avail. She looked back at Sam who was wearing an amused smirk as he looked between Rachel and Santana who was still yelling in Spanish behind her. Mike walked two more steps and planted Rachel on the ground right next to the table that Sam was occupying. She fixed up her hair and then glared at him.

"You know..." Sam began turning his attention to the very upset Latina across the bar. "When you're trying to hide from someone you probably shouldn't head to the place that you think they would look last. It's probably the place they're going to check first." He chuckled softly and looked up at her.

He made Rachel insanely nervous just staring at her like that. She did take some smug satisfaction in his black eye. She looked up at him again to see that he was staring at her, studying her almost.

"Are you going to kill me?" She finally asked letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Are you going to punch me again?" He grinned.

"I'm thinking about it." She shrugged. "What do you want from me?" She sighed finally taking a seat across from him.

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not a hooker." She shot him a cold glare to match her icy tone.

"NO!' Samsaid quickly trying to cover his tracks "not that kind of proposition."

"Well come on!" She motioned with her hand for him to get on with things.

"To be honest Rachel. You aren't like any other woman I've ever met." She scoffed, unsure if it was a compliment or an insult. "You're tough as nails and you don't take crap from anyone, me included."

"Yea...and...?"

"I am going to forgive the debt your brother owes me as well as any other debts that he owes to anyone else."

"How hard did I hit you?" She said her mouth hanging open.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself." He said laughing.

"Well I want to thank you for the wonderful gift, but I can't help feel that there's a catch." She looked at him almost confused by the turn of events.

"Well I mean you can't get something for nothing." He smirked at her cheekily. She was really tempted to reach across the table and slap him.

"And what pray tell is going this generosity going to cost me?"

"oh nothing too big..." He said slowly. "I just want you to marry me."

**Let me know what you think. I want to see if I can get as many reviews as last time, so let's try again for 7 or more reviews or more would be great. So review, review, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW 10 reviews that's insane! I want to thank you all for the wonderful things you have said and I am glad you like the story so far. I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

Rachel stared at Sam dumbfounded, unable to speak. Had he actually just proposed to her? Who the hell does that? He continued to stare at her with a soft smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry what did you just ask me?" She managed to stammer out.

"I asked you to marry me in exchange for paying off your brother's debts." He was so calm about the whole thing. Leaning back slightly in his chair, just waiting for her to answer him.

"Why?" She looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted a second head. Her reaction to the question amused him more than he let on.

"I like you Rach." He paused at her reaction to the nickname. "Can I call you Rach?"

"No." She said flatly.

"Oookay..." He looked for any joking tone in her words, but realized she was serious. "Look in my line of work-"

"Crime! Murder!" Rachel seethed at his ability to make things seem so small. She was already tired of hearing his voice as she cut him off.

"Work." He shrugged. "I need someone who can handle people just like I do. You're tough, if the punch to the eye was any indication."

"Yea. Well it was a well deserved punch." She spat out. The venom in her words seeped out into the air causing Sam to flinch back.

"You're use to a hard life." He continued on as if she hadn't said anything. "My life, while made better by my substantial wealth, is tough. Threats on my life, my families' lives. I need someone who can handle that."

"I'm sure that you have tons of women that are lining up to be Mrs. Evans." She said his name with such disdain it was hard for him to not take offence to it.

"Hundreds." He smirked.

"So pick one of them. I have my own problems. I don't want to deal with yours too." She was getting exasperated trying to make him realize how bad of an idea this was. He only just met her officially and he only saw her for the first time a few hours ago.

"None of them fit the bill."

"Yes...well..." She thought for a moment. "What would this marriage entail?"

"It would be a marriage in every sense of the word." Another damn smirk. She wanted to reach across the table and smack it right off his smug face.

"You mean we'd fuck?!" Her mouth dropped open as the implications of the business arrangement became clear to her.

"Make love." Another damn shrug.

"We can't _make love_" Sam laughed as she mocked his voice.

"Oh?" He chuckled. "And why's that?"

"Because I hate you. You disgust me."

"Why because I had your brother beaten." She flinced remembering Noah at home on the couch. She really wished she just would have stayed home with him. "Believe me when I say it was nothing personal."

"IT WAS TO ME!" She screamed. "how many people have you killed?" The question wasn't above a whisper, but the effect of it was immediate. Sam almost stopped breathing.

"None." She shot him a glare. He knew she didn't believe him.

"How many people have been killed on your orders?"

"I-I Don't know." He was caught off guard by the second question.

"And when you say marriage in every sense of the word... I assume you mean children too?"

"Of course." it was a simple statement, but it pissed her off none the less. He was so non-chalant, so indifferent.

"You'd bring children into the life you just described? The one you wouldn't bring another woman in, but you're willing to put a poor defenseless shild in that?"

"Our children would be the most protected children in the state. They'd be okay." Rachel thought for a moment. SHe didn't have many options with Noah tagging along everywhere.

"May I have some time to consider your offer?" She looked at him sheepishly.

"Of course." He nodded.

They both jumped at the sound of Santana's screaming. She was now standing in front of Mike pushing him backwards. She had to give him credit he didn't even flinch. Santana had scared off her fair share of big and bad men by just glaring at them and now Mike was getting the full Santana abuse.

"Look it's really none of your business." Mike said exasperated after just a few short minutes.

"It became my business when you had your lackey hold me back while you man-handled my girl." She shoved him again.

"Look it was nothing personal." Mike tried to reason with her.

"Okay get out of my way afores I ends you." She said calmly. Rachel knew things were going to get bad really quickly. Santana was not a woman to mess with. Mike remained in place unmoving, though looking a little worried. Santana grinned at him smugly recognizing the signs of fear like a predator.

"Okay. Here's how things are gonna go down. You can continue to block my way and I can crack one of your nuts, left or right, that's your choice. Or you can get out of my way and live to be a douche bag another day." There was a brief pause as Mike looked back at his boss with pleading eyes. Sam laughed but nodded. Santana took that moment and pushed past him grabbing Rachel by the arm and pulling her towards to door.

"I will want an answer soon Rachel." Sam called out.

"Okay. Bye Sam. Thanks for not killing us...I guess." She said for lack of anything better to say.

"Yea well thanks for not punching me." He chuckled and waved as Santana and her high-tailed it out of the bar.

* * *

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes. Santana had switched between glancing at Rachel questioningly and sighing in frustration. Rachel knew it was only a matter of time before Santana finally asked what Sam had wanted and if she was completely honest with herself, she didn't want to tell her. She knew her friend would freak out. It was already a bad day there was no need to make it any worse.

"So what did _HE_ want?" Santana finally said making Rachel's stomach dropped.

"nothing." She answered quickly.

"Well you're certainly not acting like it's nothing."

"It was nothing...just let it go."

"What?" Santana laughed to herself. "Did he want to have sex?" Rachel remained quiet. "Oh you have got to be kidding me?" Santana was laughing so hard her sides started to hurt. "He tracked you down, chased us to another bar and had his men man handle us for a quick fuck?"

They had reached their apartment building right about the time Rachel had reached the end of her rope. She couldn't understand why Santana found everything so funny. Sure she didn't know the true story, but did Santana think Rachel was so repulsive that a man wouldn't persue her?

"I mean really that's all he wanted?" Rachel remained quiet again. "To get into your panties?!"

"HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM OKAY?!" That shut the latina up quickly. Her mouth was now formed into a perfect O shape.

"Wh-what?"

"He said he would pay off all of Noah's debts if I married him." Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"What did you say to him?" Santana didn't really process her question before she blurted it out.

"I asked him to give me time to think about it..."

"You can't be serious Rach. He beat the shit out of Puck. He's a criminal. A dangerous one at that." Santana sighed in frustration.

"But he has money. I could finally afford to get Noah the help he needs." Rachel's mind wandered to Noah who was probably still passed out on the couch.

"And he could kill you for looking at another man. I think this is a bad idea." An awkward silence passed between the two best friends. "The last time you got involved with a dangerous man-"

"HE HAD A NAME!" Rachel screeched.

"Fine! When you were involved with Jesse it nearly cost you and Puck your lives. You were almost killed and I don't know if you remember this but it cost Jesse his."

"Of course I remember! I remember every damn day. Every time I have to pick Noah up at some damn drug den or get him off the floor of some trashy bar! Every time I have to take my top off for the entertainment of men who don't know me, men who are old enough to be my father. I remember every time a man shoves a dollar down my underwear and I have to force the vomit back down my throat. You should know that better than anyone."

"Rachel...I didn't mean anything by it." Santana felt terrible as she watched Rachel push her emotions back inside of her. She knew bringing up Jesse was a low blow, but she had to make her realize that this was an awful idea.

"I know that, but that's still an open wound. It was only two years ago that he died you know."

"I remember. I gotta work at 12 tomorrow." Santana said looking at her phone and realizing it was already four in the morning. "Do you work?"

"Yea I come in at 7 tonight. I guess I'll see ya there." Santana nodded and then wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"He's not your only option Rach. I can help in any way I can."

"I know San, but you're barely making it as is. I can't ask you to do that. Like I told him...I'm going to think about it." Santana looked at her sadly, but nodded.

"See ya at work." she made her way towards her own door as Rachel pushed her door open and dragged herself through the door.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was that Noah was not on the couch, but she could smell coffee. She walked into the kitchen to see Noah leaning over the counter. He was breathing and for a moment she thought he might have fallen asleep again.

"Noah?" She called out quietly.

"Hey baby sister." He smiles at her as he turns around. She tried not to flinch as she takes a look at his face.

"I feel like I got hit by a train..." He groaned out as he took in her reaction.

"Yea..." She smirked a little satisfied that he was at least feeling the consequences of his decisions. She walked towards the fridge and grabbed the milk popping the top she took a swig straight out of the carton. "You look like it too."

"You know I hate when you do that." he motioned to the carton in her hand.

"Yea and I hate picking you up from places when you're either A.) beaten to a pulp or B.) high as a kite." She spat at him.

"I'm sorry Rachel." He looked at her like a kicked puppy. She remained silent looking at him. She was really fed up with dealing with all of Noah's problems. It wasn't that long ago that she was just a normal college student trying to make it on Broadway and now she was a stripper trying to keep food in her and her brother's mouthes and a roof over their heads. Because of his addiction Noah couldn't hold down a job and Rachel was too afraid to ask where he got money for his fixes because she certainly wasn't giving him any.

"You're not sorry Noah. If you were sorry you wouldn't be sticking a god damn needle in your arm every night. You wouldn't be dragging me into your life."

"What do you mean? Dragging you into my life?" He looked utterly confused.

"You don't remember anything from last night?" He shook his head no. "Mike called me...Said you were in bad shape and that I had to pick you up."

"Mike Chang?" He panicked. She nodded. "Where was I Rach?" SIlence. "RACHEL?! Where was I?"

"At Sam Evans house." He let out a breath he didn't even realize that he was holding. "I-uh. I had Mike take you out to the car and I went to follow, but someone grabbed my hand...so I turned around and punched him."

"Who did you punch Rachel?" Noah looked absolutely terrified.

"Who do you think? I punched Sam Evans in the face!"

"We have to get out of here!" He looked around the apartment for anything they could grab in a rush. "He's going to be coming for us."

"Calm down Noah. I already spoke to him." he stopped mid panic attack and looked at her.

"And...?"

"And he's not going to kill us." She shrugged out. She looked down at her hands and realized she was still holding the milk. She threw it back in the fridge and slammed the door.

"In exchange for what?" He knew that everything in this world came at a price, nothing was free.

"He said he would pay off all your debts...if I married him."

"And you said no right?" She didn't even want to look at him. "Rachel please tell me you told him no?!"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"RACHEL!" he looked at his sister and felt terrible. It was all his falut that she was stuck in this dead end life. Stripping just so they could eat.

"YOU DON'T GET TO JUDGE ME NOAH!" She shoved a finger in her face.

"I'm not judging, but you don't have to do this Rach."

"I don't have time to talk about this. I have to work tonight and I am exhausted. I'll talk to you later." He doesn't say anything, but he nods lightly.

Rachel stormed out of the kitchen and into her room. She made sure to slam the door extra hard and to lock it. She didn't want to be bothered by anyone or their problems. She didn't even realize just how tired she was until her eyes started to close. The last thought that crossed her mind as she drifted into unconsciousness was his Emerald green eyes and that frustrating smirk that he always seemed to wear.

* * *

The alarm was blaring, forcing her out of bed. Rachel stretched with a groan and dragged herself through her "morning" routine. It was four o'clock in the afternoon and she was treating it like it was four in the morning. She quickly jumped in the shower and got ready for work.

As she entered the living room she realized just how dark the living room could be without any lights. Noah always kept the living room window covered with a blanket. They could only afford a one bedroom apartment and Noah had always told her that since she was the baby she should get the room. So it wasn't unusual for her to walk into the living room and see Noah sleeping on the couch. As she ripped the blanket from the window she turned to the couch with a grin on her face.

"Wakey Wakey sunshine!" He wasn't there and her face fell into a frown. A wave of disappointment and then anger washed over her. "SON OF A BITCH NOAH! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS TODAY." She kicked his Xbox across the living room. She grabbed her keys and her purse and stormed out the door. There was no point in trying to search for him now. Either she would get a call to come pick him up or she would find him passed out on the couch again.

* * *

The sun wasn't bright and Rachel was thankful that she was working the night shift that evening. It was warm not that it mattered to Rachel. The time of year didn't really matter to her job. Just as she stepped the front door the strap to her purse broke spilling what little contents it contained all over the street. As she scrambled for her stuff, quickly jamming it back into it's rightful place she saw a hand out of the corner of her eye trying to hand her back her cash. She took it pushing it into a side pocket before standing up.

"Thank you so mu-OH!" she stopped mid sentence as she came face to face with one Sam Evans smiling at her like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hello again Ms. Puckerman."

"And on that note I'm gonna have to go. Gotta get to work." SHe gave him a brief wave and took off down the street.

"Rachel! Wait!" He chased after her. God couldn't this psycho take a hint.

"Look I had a really bad night and it's shaping up to be not such a good morning. I have to go to work."

"Do you want a ride?"

"No."

"Don't you mean No thank you." He smiled.

"No."

"Oh." He was actually startled by how angry she sounded. "Can I walk you?"

"It's a free country." She shrugged. "Can't stop you from walking the same way as me."

"So why's your morning been so bad?"

"Noah's missing."

It continued that way. Question after idiotic question. She wanted to tell him exactly where he could shove those questions, but it was too danerous. They reached the club and he took it in all at once. He looked at her and then back at the sign and then to her again.

"YOU'RE A STRIPPER?!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Didn't you do any research on me?" She giggled.

"That would be rude." He smirked. It was weird last night his smirk annoyed her and now she found it shockingly adorable. "I have Mike and Matt looking for Puck now, by the way." She shrugged and he was taken aback.

"He'll show up at some point or I'll get another call." She looked at her phone to check the time.

"Have you thought any more of my proposal."

"No I haven't. Sorry, but I have to get to work." He nodded his understanding. "But thanks I guess...for trying to find Noah."

"No problem Rachel. I'll see ya around." He almost walked away and then turned back around handing her a card with a smile. "If you ever need something or you come up with an answer. Here's my card."

"Criminals have cards these days?" SHe laughed. "When I decide I'll let you know." He nodded and watched as she walked into the club looking ashamed and a little defeated.

As she stormed past Brody, who didn't look shocked at all to see her, she flipped him off. He grimaced but remained silent. Santana winked at her from her spot on the stage. Rachel looked at all the men who crowded around to get a better look.

She had been getting ready only a few minutes when Brody walked back into the room. His usual asshole grin plastered to his face.

"I don't have time for your bullshit today."

"Someone booked you all night. Private room in back." He motions for her to speed things up.

"Any requests?"

"Yea...actually. Do you still have that Princess Leia costume from that really weird Star wars themed Bachelor party?" She nodded but continued to look at him just as confused. "Well hop to it."

The club only had two private rooms. One was huge, almost as large as the main room. The other was tiny barely big enough for two people. Brody says that the idea is to get the guy more comfortable and the longer he was in contact with the girl he was with the more money he would spend, Rachel was pretty sure it was just an old broom closet. It wasn't often that men sprung for a private room on their own, probably some weird old guy. She knocked on the door quietly, when no one answered she opened it slowly.

"Hello Rachel."

**So what did you guys think? Please read and review. Can we maybe try for 10 reviews again because that would be awesome. Feel free to make any suggestions. I already have most of the story planned out so if it won't mess with the story too much maybe I'll add it. I also like to hear your theories about what might happen. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews you have no idea how much they really mean to me. I also want to thank everyone who had favorited or started to following this story! You guys are awesome. I do not own anything and no profit was made**

Rachel had never been particularly lucky in life, if her current circumstances were anything to go by. She didn't know why she thought this day would be any different from the others. So of course when she entered the private room she saw Sam Evans staring back at her, mouth hanging open eyes as wide as saucers. The private room was tiny, barely big enough for two people. Brody always said that it encouraged touching which encouraged the men to stay longer and spend more money. She knew the truth, it was a broom closet that he turned into a private room to make more money. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her douche bag boss, but then quickly remembered the other, more dangerous, man in the room. He was still standing there, though his look of shock had turned to one of leering.

"You know, I don't know whether to thank Mike or punch him in the face." He smirked as he stood in front of her.

"What?"

"I had Mike make the reservation for me." She looked down at her outfit and back up at Sam. "I, uh, I have a thing for Star Wars."

"Yea...well there's one more person I'm gonna have to punch." She mumbled to herself. "Why book a private room all night. If you wanted a lap dance you could have just come into the main room."

"Yea...well there's a problem with that." He said stepping closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her face. His smell was intoxicating, so manly and at the same time dangerous. She leaned in closer, her body less than an inch away from his.

"Yea..." She drawled out slowly, dropping her voice low. "What's that?"

"If you accept my proposal, you'll be my wife." Their noses were almost touching. "And I don't like sharing my toys." He grabbed her face quickly with one hand holding her cheeks together causing her to pout. It was rough, but the tone to his voice was still incredibly entrancing. "Do you understand?" She ripped herself away from his grasp with a small grunt.

"If you ever! Touch me like that again-"

"You'll do what exactly?" He cut her off. "You seemed to forget something. This is my city. You're in my world and in my world I make the rules." He made another move to touch her face and in a flash Rachel had grabbed his arm by the wrist, successfully twisting it behind his back causing his upper body to bend so his arm wouldn't break. She put her foot in the middle of his back, right between his shoulder blades, and pushed him a little closer towards the ground.

"You seem to be forgetting something. This is where I work, this is my world and in _MY_ world I make the rules." She spat. She removed her foot from his back and bent his elbow allowing him to stand up, but in the position he was in, arm behind his back bent up behind him, Rachel was still in control. "and my number one rule is..." She leaned in whispering slowly in his ear. "if you touch me without my permission again I'll rip your fucking arm off." She let go of his arm and shoved him into the small bench seat the lined the wall.

"You are feisty aren't you." He chuckled. She noticed the dark look in his eyes. "I like that."

"Yea well I like not being touched." She grew leery as he stood up once again, making slow careful steps towards her.

"Oh trust me when I say..." His voice was smooth and slow as he once again entered her personal space. "You're gonna like it when I touch you." He closed the distance between the two and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She responded quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and gripping his hair tightly. She gave a quiet moan as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. "Told you." He smirked as he pulled back quickly to look at her.

"Shut up." She growled out pulling his mouth back to hers. He responded by slamming her back up against the wall eliciting another moan from her. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, fighting for dominance, but it seemed like just a few short minutes when his phone started to ring. He didn't answer it right away and the shrill sound was starting to annoy her.

"Answer it." She said pulling away just slightly. He groans in annoyance and gently sets her on the ground before pulling the phone out of his pocket.

"Evans." He's quiet and the on his face tells Rachel that whatever this phone call is about it's not good. He looked at Rachel nervously and then whispered something into the phone. Another minute passed and he closed the phone.

"Mike found Puck." He said quietly. She looked at him expectantly waiting for him to say something along the lines of 'he's dropping him off at your house' but he remained quiet.

"And...?" there was a long pause. "Where is he?"

"Get a jacket we have to go to the hospital."

"The hospital...Why?" She looked so terrified and confused.

"Puck's there and they won't release any information to Mike." SHe looked panicked but ran towards the back for a jacket and her purse.

* * *

In hindsight it probably would have been a better decision to change out of the princess Leia costume before heading to the hospital, but Rachel hadn't exactly been thinking clearly. The looks she got as she ran towards the receptionist area were enough to remind her of how little she was wearing. She looked down at her outfit and quickly zipped up the jacket. Sam's warning glares to a few people told them to mind their own business.

"I'm looking for Noah Puckerman!" It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"Are you family?" The older woman asked, to her credit she didn't glare at Rachel or pay any attention to her outfit.

"I'm his sister...I'm his only family." The woman nodded and did a quick search on her computer.

"Yes. I see. Noah Puckerman...room 3459. The doctors just finished a procedure on him. Let me just check to see if they're allowing visitors." Rachel looked at Sam and then back at the woman. What did she mean by procedure. WHat was wrong with Noah? What the hell happened?

"Alright. They said Mr. Puckerman is still unconscious, but his doctor would like to speak with you regarding his health." Rachel nodded. She knew that they had to see the track marks up his arms. They had to know that something wasn't right. "He'll meet you right outside of Mr. Puckerman's room." Rachel stood there dumbstruck unable to process any more information. Sam noticed and immediately put his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the elevator.

"Thank you." He muttered over his shoulder at the receptionist.

* * *

Sam sat against the wall with Mike as Rachel talked to the doctor quietly right outside of Puck's room. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and he wanted nothing more than to tell her everything was going to be okay, but he barely knew her and he didn't know if anything was going to be okay. He watched as the doctor put a reassuring hand on Rachel's shoulder and motioned for her to enter the room. She looked back at him, motioning for him to wait there before entering the room.

Sam was never a patient man and as A few seconds turned into 45 minutes he grew anxious. Mike had long since left to go finish up a few tasks that Sam had asked him to do. He finally gave a quiet sigh before standing up to stretch. No one gave him a second glance as he entered Puck's room to see Rachel sitting silently next to his bed holding his hand like a life line. He didn't say anything, but she immediately noticed his presence, his heavy footsteps didn't exactly hurt either.

"Did you know that if a parent commits suicide before their childs fourteenth birthday, the kid's twice as likely to try and commit suicide themselves." Her voice was quiet and breathy, he barely heard her.

"What?"

"It's something that the bullshit therapist told Noah and I when our father stuck us in counseling." Her voice became scratchy as she supressed the urge to cry. "My father wasn't exactly the best a dealing with us. It was just so much easier to pay someone else to do it." He remains quiet. She had obviously not talked about this to anyone. It was still affecting her deeply. "Did you know I went to college?" She turns to look at him. Tears streaking down her cheeks, she still looks absolutely beautiful. "That's silly, we just met. Why would you." He shrugs not knowing what to say to her. She turns back to look at her brother. "I almost graduated too, but then my father died in a car accident. I had to drop out to help keep Noah out of trouble." She sighed deeply. "Noah was always getting in trouble...sometimes even dragging me into it." She gave a quiet chuckle. He could just imagine a tiny Rachel following her brother as he got into trouble. "Our father always managed to pay his way out of anything. Noah never really got into things that were too bad, simple things like vandalism stealing things from a store. You know kids stuff." Another quiet sigh. "And my father would never say anything to him. I always thought it was because he was disappointed in him, but it wasn't until his will was read that I found out the truth...He just didn't care about Noah."

"Rachel...I'm sure that's not true." Sam said quietly.

"No...it is. We finally found out the truth. He didn't care because Noah wasn't his son." She had been holding onto this for two years, ever since she dropped out of college and started to take care of Noah. "I guess my mom had an affair in the beginning of their marriage and conceived Noah. It explained a lot actually. Why my father never cared about Noah's reputation, why as we got older I was only allowed to spend 'family time' with Noah. He was going to separate us."

"So...how did you find out?"

"The lawyer was reading the will and I got...everything. The house, the money, the cars...I even got the family business. Noah had been working with my father in that business since he was sixteen and I didn't know the first thing about that job...and...he was just going to give it to me. If I cut off all contact with Noah."

"What did your father do?"

"Puckerman talent agencies." She shrugged. "He was a lawyer so he was always able to get the best deals when clients were booking jobs."

"It all came out after that, How our mother hated our father and about the affair and Noah...he just...he just lost it. He went out partying every night and when the drinking wasn't enough to stop the pain he turned to something else."

"So you dropped out of college to take care of him." She didn't need to tell him the rest of the story. He knew and it was absolutely tragic.

"I didn't have a choice. He and I have always been close. Two against the world you know. I immediately turned down everything in the will and got a job as a waitress, but I wasn't making that much. So I met this guy names Brody who offered me a job and the rest is...history."

"Rachel..." Sam didn't know what to say so he settled for placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She immediately jerked her shoulder away from his grip.

"How much money did you give my brother?"

"Why does it matter?" He was confused.

"When Mike brought my brother here he had two things in his pockets a suicide note and a wad of cash. Equaling ten thousand dollars. How much money did you give him?" She was getting angry.

"Forty thousand."

"You gave forty thousand dollars to a Heroin addict." She kept her voice low, but it was extremely obvious that she was livid.

"I didn't know." That's when Sam made the stupidest decision of the night, trying to blame Rachel. " How do you know he didn't get the money from you?"

"I don't have that kind of money just lying around Sam! and even if I did why on earth would I give it to my brother!" She set her eyes on Sam fixed in a glare. "You gave him that money! You may as well just have stuck the needle in his arm YOURSELF!" She drew her hand back and slapped him across the face. "You should leave." She said slowly as she sat down next to the bed. Sam didn't move. He barely even took a breath and then Rachel turned on him again. "GO!" He back out of the room slowly never taking his eyes off Rachel's form.

* * *

Rachel's apartment was tiny, but by no means was it run-down or shabby. Sam looked around at the photos that adorned the walls. Most of them were pictures of Santana and Rachel, singing, dancing or laughing. She had a beautiful smile. He wished he could see it every day for the rest of his life. He sat down on her couch, for lack of anything better to do. Just as he began to get comfortable the front door opened. Rachel wasn't particularly shocked to see Sam sitting on her couch, but she was pretty mad.

"I would say something about how breaking and entering is illegal, but you've done worse things." She didn't even look at him as she walked into her room and began to take off her Leia costume, which she had worn the whole day. He watched as she stripped in front of him without a care.

"You are incredibly beautiful." He muttered.

"And you are incredibly rude!" She threw a t-shirt on and shot him one of her classic glares. He laughed and shrugged.

"Are you going to be leaving anytime soon?" He shook his head no. "Well...do you want something to eat? I was just going to make grilled cheese."

"That sounds wonderful."

Sam watched in awe as she busied herself around the kitchen. She barely made any noise as she pulled out a pan and got all of the things she might need. He did however, notice that she was humming to herself. He didn't know what song it was, but he wanted to hear more of it so long as she was singing it. As he sat down at the table she finally started to sing, softly, but just loud enough for him to hear.

_I'll seek you out, Flay you alive,One more word and you won't survive_

She looked at Sam slightly out of the corner of her eye as she sang the next part. He was watching her with extreme fascination. He knew that whatever she was singing was meant specifically for him.

_And I'm not scared,Of your stolen power I see right through you any hour_

_I won't soothe your pain, I won't ease your strain, You'll be waiting in vain, I got nothing for you to gain_

_I'm taking it slow,Feeding my flame, Shuffling the cards of your game, And just in time, In the right place, Suddenly I will play my ace_

Rachel was a smart girl. He knew this was a warning and she was trying to tell him that no good was going to come from joining them in marriage. Sam smirked at her

_I won't soothe your pain, I won't ease your strain, You'll be waiting in vain, I got nothing for you to gain_

_Eyes on fire, Your spine is ablaze, Felling any foe with my gaze, And just in time, In the right place, Steadily emerging with grace_

_Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze_

_Ahh, steadily emerging with grace_

_Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze_

_Ahh, steadily emerging with grace_

Sam watched her carefully as she set down a plate in front of him. She was wary of him and for good reason. When they first met it was blatantly obvious that Rachel had no clue who he was, but now she careful around him. Sam didn't like that. He liked that spunky girl he met that first night.

"Sam..." He looked up as her voice shook him from her thoughts.

"Yes Rachel." He smiled sweetly at her and Rachel felt her stomach tighten.

"I've been thinking."

"yes..."

"I have a few changes to make to our arrangement."

**Let me know what you think. I got 11 reviews last time let's see if we can try for more (Although I'd be perfectly happy with 10). If you have any questions let me know and I'll answer them also if you would like to see anything just let me know and if it won't mess with the story I will go ahead and add it. I also like hearing your theories because frankly they're awesome. So please read and review. The song used was Eyes on fire by Blue Foundation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy cow I cannot get over how great you guys are at reviewing. I want to thank everyone who has Favorited, started to follow, or reviewed. You guys are amazing! I do not own anything and no profit was made**

Rachel hated hospitals. They always smelled like old people and disinfectant. The walls were unbearably white and she always wondered how they kept them that way. Everything was white. The walls, the floors, the scrubs and lab coats. It was infuriating. The nurses always looked at her like she might get something dirty if she touched it. She hated nurses, but not more than she hated hospitals. They always reminded her of that night and of Jesse and...beth.

Noah was sitting up on the bed watching some bullshit on TV. He was laughing...actually laughing. That douche bag. She had no qualms about storming into his room ripping the remote out of his hands and smacking him in the back of the head with it. She glared at him furiously as he let out a hiss.

"Damn! Rach! What the hell was that for?" He began to rub the back of his head.

"You stupid mother fucker!" She screeched earning a few looks from passing nurses and busy bodies, but as she turned to stare at them they quickly walked away. "You were going to leave me! You were going to leave me alone!" She paused taking a deep breath as she tried to stop the tears that were running down her cheeks. "It was supposed to be two against the world and you were going to ruin it."

"I'm still alive if you haven't noticed. It still is two against the world."

"I don't think it is anymore." She sighed sadly. "I don't think it has been for a long time."

"What do you mean Rach?" He looked so confused and concerned.

"Noah...two against the world implies that you lean on each other when things get hard. I can't do that with you...I can't depend on you."

"You can always depend on me..."

"No Noah. I can't." She looked at him. "I've accepted Sam's proposal."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" He screamed she knew that he was mad, but things were going to get a lot worse.

"I accepted his proposal. I am going to marry him in exchange for him paying back all your debts as well as helping you get on your feet." He was about to say something when Rachel cut him off. "I'M NOT DONE!" He looked at his hands as he began to rub them together trying to not look in his sister's face. " You need more help than I can offer Noah. So I also made Sam agree that he would pay for your rehab and help get you a job once you got out."

"I'm not going to rehab." He spat out quickly.

"You don't have a choice Noah." She felt her cheeks grow warm as she grew frustrated. "You have a choice either you can pick a nice expensive facility and stay there until the doctor's deem that it is okay for you to leave or I can contact the police and enact the Marchman act and have you forced into a city rehab facility."

"You can't be serious Rachel!"

"I am serious about you getting better Noah! I want my brother back. Not this shell of a man that I have to pick up from people's houses when he's too drugged up or someone has beaten him up." She felt the cold tears against her cheeks. The temperature difference was so great that it caused her to shiver.

"Your acting like everything that has happened has been my fault." He muttered. At his comment Rachel grew angry.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT! It's your fault that I had to drop out of college. It's your fault that I have to be a stripper, it's your fault that I have to marry Sam and It's YOUR fault that Beth got taken away!" Noah was silent. He knew everything that Rachel said was true, but it didn't mean that her saying it wasn't hurtful.

"You don't think I know that? That I don't feel like a piece of shit every day? Well I do. I just don't know what you want from me?" He ran a hand through his mohawk.

"I just want you to get better." She sighed in frustration. "I'm not going to force you into rehab Noah. If I force you it won't work. I just want you to know that if you don't go to rehab I'm done with you."

"What so you can get Beth back?" He spat at her.

"No, she's happy with her new family. I have no reason to try and bring her back to us. I am doing this for me...because I deserve my life back."

"So if I say no are you still going to marry Sam?" He didn't even bother to look at her.

"Yes. I made a promise and Sam can give me a good life." She looked around the room slowly and finally looked at her brother. "The choice is yours Noah. I love you always remember that." She walked out of the room quickly before she burst in to tears.

* * *

It was surprisingly cold for August and Rachel shivered as the wind began to blow. Everything was falling apart and she didn't know how to fix it. Her father always told her that Noah was a lost cause and she never truly believed him. Rachel knew the truth, Noah was sick he needed help, but she didn't think she could help him anymore. As she neared her building she sighed with relief. She just wanted to lay down in her bed and curl up in some blankets. Her heart dropped as she opened the door to her apartment and she realized that all of her furniture was gone. She ran to her room in a panic and ripped open her closet to see her clothes were missing too. It was then she noticed the tiny post it note on the wall.

_Rachel, _

_Since you accepted my proposal I took the liberty of moving you into my house. All of your clothes and decorations are there. Your furniture was given to Goodwill. See you soon_

_Sam_

She let out a frustrated scream as she threw the note across the room. She sat down on the ground and started to cry, not knowing what else to do. She heard the front door open. She didn't even bother to see who came in, knowing it was probably Sam.

"Rachel." She looked up when she heard his voice. Finn was standing there looking at her worriedly. "Where's all your stuff?" He said finally taking a look around the apartment.

"Gone."

"Oh no. You were robbed. I'll call the police." He went to leave but Rachel stopped him.

"No!" he turned and looked at her curiously. "It's all at my...fiancé's house." He flinched visibly at the word fiance.

"You're...uh...You're engaged?" He said slowly as he sat down on the floor next to her.

"Yea I guess I am." She continued to look forward. She just knew he was giving her the sad puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't even know you were dating someone."

"To be honest it was kind of unexpected." She shrugged.

"Guess i missed my chance." He said softly. She couldn't help it anymore she had to look at him and as soon as he made eye contact with him she knew it was a mistake. His lips were on hers in a minute. She felt like her lips were on fire as she pulled him closer moaning into his lips loudly. He quickly pulled her into his lap so she was straddling his lap. His hands quickly found her hips. The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly caused them to jump apart.

"Sam!" Rachel had to give him credit. He didn't look mad, just a little frustrated. She untangled herself from Finn and stood in front of him.

"I got worried when you didn't come back to my place." He said slowly. He glared at Finn. "So would you please tell me what you think you're doing kissing my fiancé?" He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I think I should go." Finn looked at her and she nodded that she was okay.

"Yea...I think you should." Sam said through his teeth. His eyes never left Rachel's face.

"Bye Rach." Finn called over his shoulder.

"Goodbye Finn."

It was silent. The silence made Rachel more nervous than if he had been screaming. His eyes continued to bore into her face. She didn't know what to do. SHe had never dealt with this kind of anger before. Her father always screamed and her mother wasn't ever really a parent.

"Are you going to start yelling soon or..." She trailed off as she took in the look on his face. It almost looked as if he was hurt.

"What did I tell you Rachel?" She shrugged. He told her a lot of things it was so hard to keep track. He crossed the room and grabbed her chin jerking her face upwards to make her look at him. "I am a very jealous man and I. Don't. Share."

"What are you going to do kill me?" She rolled her eyes.

"No." He said flatly. "But if I see him again. He might not be so lucky." with that he turned around and walked out of her apartment. "C'mon _Rach_" He said emphasizing her nickname that she was beginning to hate. "We gotta get home. Say goodbye to this shit hole apartment and your shit hole life." She wanted to say something about how he thought he was better than her, but decided against it.

* * *

True to his word Mike did have everything unpacked. She shuddered at the thought of having to share a bed with the man who just threatened to kill Finn, but what choice did she have. She gave him her word and that was all she had left. She really didn't want to spend the first night here cooped up so she called Santana, knowing it was her night off, to meet her at the local Karaoke bar they always frequented. Not so lucky though, Sam invited himself.

"So you accepted?" Santana asked as soon as Sam left the table to go get drinks.

"What choice did I have San?" She said looking back carefully at Sam, who was making sure to keep an eye on her at all times.

"You got me there Rach...I mean at least he's cute right." Rachel couldn't lie. He was ungodly gorgeous.

"He thinks he's better than me, better than us." She muttered.

"But he's a criminal. He's had people killed." Rachel just rolled her eyes. Like Santana was telling her something she didn't know. "well maybe we should tell him we see through his bull shit." Santana said quickly as she made her way up to the stage. Rachel watched her for just a moment before she joined her. As the music started up she looked at Sam and glared.

(**Rachel, **_Santana, __**Both**__**)**_

**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**

**I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**

**And I'm not proud of my address,**

**In a torn-up town, no postcode envy**

_**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom**_

_**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**_

_**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**_

_**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.**_

_**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.**_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

Sam still had that douchebag smirk plastered to his face and God did Rachel want to just cross the bar and smack it off him, but she figured a verbal bitch slap was better. She knew he got exactly what they were saying. THat they say through his Bull and he wasn't better than anyone.

**And we'll never be royals **_(royals)._

**It don't run in our blood**,

**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**

**We crave a different kind of buzz.**

**Let me be your ruler** _(ruler),_

**You can call me queen Bee**

**And baby I'll rule**_, I'll rule_, _**I'll rule, I'll rule**_.

**Let me live that fantasy**.

**My friends and I—we've cracked the code.**

**We count our dollars on the train to the party.**

**And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,**

**We didn't come for money.**

_**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.**_

_**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**_

_**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**_

_**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.**_

_**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash**_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

**And we'll never be royals **_(royals)._

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**

**We crave a different kind of buzz.**

**Let me be your ruler**_ (ruler),_

**You can call me queen Bee**

**And baby I'll rule**_, I'll rule, __**I'll rule, I'll rule**__._

**Let me live that fantasy.**

_**Ooh ooh oh**_

**We're bigger than we ever dreamed,**

**And I'm in love with being queen.**

_**Ooh ooh oh**_

**Life is great without a care**

_We aren't caught up in your love affair._

**And we'll never be royals **_(royals)._

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**

**We crave a different kind of buzz**

**Let me be your ruler **_(ruler),_

**You can call me queen Bee**

**And baby I'll rule,**_ I'll rule, __**I'll rule, I'll rule**__._

**Let me live that fantasy.**

Santana walked off the stage to the sound of applause. Sam was still sitting at the table. Rachel loved being on stage and knowing Sam he probably wouldn't let her come anywhere near this place again. She had to sing once more by herself. As a final send off to her old life. SHe told the man running the machine what song to play and he nodded slightly telling her he was ready.

_There is a house in New Orleans_

_They call the rising sun_

_It's been the ruin of many a poor girl_

_God I know I'm one_

_My mother was a tailor_

_She sewed my new blue jeans_

_My sweetheart he's a gambler, Lord_

_Down in New Orleans._

As she sang she thought of Jesse and how he was the beginning of the end for her. Her final downfall into this madness she called life.

_Oh, Mother tell my baby sister_

_Not to do what I have done_

_But shun that house in New Orleans_

_They call the rising sun_

Beth. She hadn't seen Beth in three years and now she was never going to see her again. She was happy in her new life. SHe didn't need Rachel ruining things for her.

_It's one foot on the platform_

_The others on the train_

_I'm going back to New Orleans_

_To wear that Ball and Chain._

She slowly made her way back to the table keeping her eyes on Sam as she took her seat.

"Was that suppose to mean something?" he whispered in her ear causing her to shuddered slightly at his closeness

"To me."

"Oh there's so much more to your story isn't there?" He chuckled. SHe shrugged. "Some day I want to know everything about you."

**Let me know what you think. Please read and review. I would like at least 10 reviews and I know you guys can do it because you're simply amazing. Any questions are welcome as well as suggestions. The songs used were Royals by Lorde and House of the Rising Sun Cover by Lauren O'Connell**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just can not get over how amazing you all are. Thank you again for the reviews and favorites and for following this story. I'm glad you are all enjoying it. Just a quick note on how I'll answer questions. If I am going to answer it within the next few chapters I will not make an AN about it. If it is not going to be brought up further or I have implied something you missed I make a note to answer you. As Always I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

Rachel sat on the edge of his bed, no her new bed, unable to speak. His room was huge and extremely nice. The bed was a king size covered in a black comforter. The silence throughout the house was the hardest part. She was so used to having some sort of noise in the background, her and Noah always had music playing. God she missed her brother. Rachel felt her face grow hot as she fought back tears. She immediately stopped herself as Sam slowly walked into the room.

"I, uh, I spoke to your brother." He whispered quietly.

"When?" She barely choked out.

"About an hour before I came to pick you up." He said flatly. She didn't miss the fact that he was irritated. "He's going to rehab. He said that you were right about everything and he's sorry about everything. He's sorry about Beth." She couldn't hold it back anymore as she let out a large sob into her hand. "Who's Beth?"

"Our baby sister." She sniffled. "She was just an infant when my mom shot herself. Noah and I practically raised her. I mean Noah was thirteen and I was eleven. My father couldn't be bothered with a baby." He didn't know what to do so he settled with wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she continued the story. She only flinched slightly at the contact. "My father died when I was twenty, Beth was nine. They granted me temporary custody, pending a hearing. I was dating a guy named Jesse at the time. He was bad news. Just like Noah, except for the drugs, his weakness was gambling." She let out a loud sigh. It had been nearly two years since she had spoken about what happened to Beth. "He was taking us to the hearing and I didn't know, but he had been out all night gambling and drinking...he ran a red light, a truck hit us and the car flipped. Jesse was killed on impact, Beth broke her leg, I nearly lost sight in my right eye." It was then that Sam noticed it just the smallest scar right on the corner of her eye. She noticed him staring and smiled at him reassuringly. "It was a piece of glass." He nods not knowing what else to say. "When they did a toxicology report on Jesse and when they found out that he was drunk and driving Beth around they started doing a little more investigation into the people in my life."

"And found out about Puck." SHe nodded sadly.

"It's not like I can exactly hide him. He lived with us too." She sighed. "They took her away and a few months later we got word that a couple from Washington wanted to adopt her. I had to sign a paper saying that it was okay and she seems happy now. They send me updates and she writes me letters."

"That sounds nice."

"It is. She's happy." She smiled at him. They sat in silence letting it envelop them completely. Neither knew what to say to the other. He knew she was uncomfortable here. She was in a strange enviroment with people she didn't know.

"I want you to be happy here, Rachel." He struggled with his words. "I don't want you to hate me." She finally turned to look at him, she saw the pain in his eyes and heard it behind his words.

"I don't hate you." She smiled at him sheepishly. "I envy you." He was stunned. He turned to her mouth hanging open, eyes wide. She couldn't help it, she started to giggle.

"You...envy...me?"

"You have money Sam. You've always had money. You've never had to make the decision between your family and your money." She paused thinking over her next words carefully. "You've had it so easy."

"I can assure you that my life has never been, nor will it ever be easy." He didn't want her to know everything, but if he wanted his life to be different from his dads then he was going to have to. "I know that you think this is just a marriage of convenience for me, but I still want to make sure your happy."

"Why?"

"My mom was a lot like you before she married my dad. She was a waitress that he met in a bar. He told me she was so beautiful that the first time he saw her he knew he had to have her. She knew she couldn't pass up the opportunity, but she never loved my father, she resented him. She resented being in that position and having to have his children. SO she resented all of us. She hated her own children and I don't want you to do that with our kids."

"Sam..." Rachel didn't know what to say. "It doesn't matter how I feel about you or this marriage. I will love our children more than I have loved anything else in my entire life because they will be my children too and they're just children." Sam felt a little better.

"Good."

"So you have brothers and sisters?"

"Yea a brother and a sister. They're twins. Stevie and Stacy. They're 13 now." He smiled at just the thought of them.

"Where are they now?"

"At boarding school. After my father died I couldn't leave them with my mother. She can be cruel." Rachel nodded and thought for a moment.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just that we might actually be perfect for each other." He raised an eyebrow not understanding her meaning. "We both know about cruel parents." He nodded and gave her a stunned look as she took his hand in hers. "If this marriage is going to last and if we both want to be happy I think we're going to actually have to give this thing a shot."

"I know." he paused for just a moment. "I figured tomorrow we can go to the court-house. Just get it over with quickly." She nodded. "Does that bother you?"

"No, not really." SHe shrugged. "I never really pictured myself getting married."

"Why not?"

"I had a lot of self-esteem issues in high school and I guess it just stuck. I just never figured that someone would pick me."

"Why would you think that?" Sam was confused by this side of Rachel. She looked so broken.

"You get told your ugly long enough and you start to believe it I guess." She shrugged slightly and looked over at Sam. She didn't realize how close they were sitting. She could feel his warm breath hitting her face. He quickly closed the distance and placed his lips gently against hers. As he pulled back she let out an unsteady breath.

"I think you're beautiful." She smiled at him. "I got you this." She looked down to see her engagement ring. It was simple, but she absolutely loved it. Just a plain gold band with a modest round diamond. "When I give you the wedding band tomorrow it'll match mind." She looked down and noticed that he was indeed wearing a plain gold band on his left ring finger. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be the one in white." She grinned cheekily at him.

"You're wearing a wedding dress to the court-house?" He chuckled.

"No, but I'll find something."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Good night Sam."

* * *

The ceremony was short, nothing special. Sam did at least wear a suit. The papers took longer to sign than the ceremony lasted. True to her word she did find an all white sundress and paired it with a pair of white heels. Sam told her she looked more beautiful today than she did yesterday. When it was over they stood outside the courthouse Rachel looked at him wondering what they were going to do next.

"I have to get back to work." Sam watched her face fall as the words left his mouth. "But maybe we can meet up for lunch?"

"That sounds wonderful. I should probably know a few things about my husband." He laughed and nodded.

"Al right have Mike drop you off at noon. I'll let my secretary know you're coming in."

"I didn't know criminals needed a secretary." She laughed. Sam thought it was the second most beautiful sound in the world. The first was her voice.

"Well..." He grinned at her. "I am a pretty important criminal, but I run the bank right up th street."

"Your cover is that you own a bank." Her jaw dropped.

"Several actually."

"So cliché." She giggled again. "I suppose I'll be going then."

"I'll see you at lunch Rach." He kissed her cheek quickly before he turned and walked away. Rachel watched for just a moment before she turned and looked at Mike.

"Well I suppose I should head home." Mike nodded and opened the back passenger seat and let her slide in.

THe time passed by slowly. Rachel still felt slightly uncomfortable in the house. Everything looked so expensive. She felt like she was at the hospital all over again and she might get everything dirty. Finally she gave a sigh of relief as Mike told her that they had to leave if she wanted to be there on time.

* * *

THe bank Sam worked in was huge and looked like you had to be a millionaire just to walk in. She stood there for a moment just staring at the door when she heard Mike clear his throat.

"You know you actually have to walk in the door at some point right." He smirked at her.

"Shut up Mike." SHe spat out jokingly as she turned and marched through the front door.

She approached the back of the bank slowly. One of the tellers told her that Sam's was the only office that was on the bottom floor. She approached the secretary's desk outside the office and she knew immediately that she was not going to like the woman. She had short strawberry blonde hair, she couldn't have been older than 20. She wore a low-cut white top and a tight black pencil skirt.

"Can I help you?" She asked snarkily.

"Yes I'm here to see Sam." Rachel replied quickly.

"Do you have an appointment?" Rachel hated girls like this. Who thought they were so tough and high above everyone. She would love to wipe the floor with her.

"Well sort of. We're meeting for lunch." The woman shook her head.

"I don't believe Mr. Evans has any lunch dates today. Maybe he was drunk when he met you at the bar last night."

"Excuse me?" Rachel spat out.

"I think you should leave."

"I think you should tell him Rachel's here and wait for a response." Rachel crossed her arms, unwilling to be moved. The woman groaned, but pressed the intercom.

"Mr. Evans...There's a Rachel here to see you." She wanted to punch this girl in the face for her sickeningly sweet voice as she spoke to Sam.

"Oh! Tell my wife I'll be out in a minute, Gwen." Rachel watched in smug satisfaction as all the color drained from Gwen's face.

"Here's what's going to happen Gwen. You're going to quit by the end of the day and if I ever see you around my husband again, I will mark up that pretty face of yours. Understand?" Gwen nodded in terror as Sam walked out of his office and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll be back in a few hours Gwen." SHe nodded silently, eyes never moving from Rachel.

"Bye Gwen." Rachel called over her shoulder as her and Sam walked out into the midday sun.

**So remember review, review, review! I love reading them. If you have any suggestions, questions or something you didn't like let me know. I also love to hear your theories about what you think is going to happen. I would like 10 more reviews and I know you guys can do it simply because you are all so amazing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys continue to amaze me with your awesome reviews and how quick you are about it. Thank you so so much for following Favoriting and reviewing this story. As always I do not own anything. **

**SAMCHEL4EVA: Trust me in the next chapter there will be more Pezberry friendship. It may not always be happy, but there will be more. **

**WonderRBBNP: There will be Samchel Babies. Trust me. Just be patient. **

**To the guest wondering about Quinn and Brittney: Here is you Quinn. Brittney will be coming in soon. And trust me there will be a lot more of them as well as Puck, and I'm bringing in Kurt and Blaine too.**

Rachel had never really been one for jealousy, but Gwen really pissed her off. How could she be so rude to someone who she didn't even know. The lunch with Sam had gone smoothly. He mostly talked about his little brother and sister. She imagined their relationship was a lot like her relationship with Beth used to be. They finished rather quickly and Sam apologized before he headed back towards his office.

Rachel spent the rest of the day lounging around the house reading. One of the only useful things her father instilled in her was a love of reading. It never stuck with Noah, but she did always love to get lost in a book. She used to read Beth stories before bed. Rachel smiled at the memory. She continued reading, but the sound of her stomach growling stopped her. She wandered into the kitchen and began to open cabinets in a fury trying to figure out what she wanted to make. She decided on Chicken alfredo with some homemade garlic bread. It didn't take long and by the time she was done the kitchen smelled delicious. She thought for a moment that maybe she should wait for Sam, but the thought quickly left her mind as smelled the bread. She leant over the counter and quickly began to eat a piece of bread.

"You couldn't wait for me?" She jumped at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Jesus you're like a freaking ninja." Rachel said as she kept her hand over her pounding heart.

"Well it is a handy skill to have." Rachel smiled at him. "The food smells good." He took a fork and looked at her questioningly. "May I?" She nodded as the smile remained on her face. She watched as he took his first bite. His eyes closed as all the flavors hit him. "My god You cook, you sing. Is there anything you don't do?"

"Well..." She giggled tapping her finger animatedly against her chin. "Nope I do everything quite spectacularly. I'm amazing."

"Yea, yea you are." He smiled at her. "So Gwen quit today."

"Who?" Rachel asked with a fake confused look. Sam simply chuckled and shook his head.

"My secretary. The red-head." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes her." Rachel nodded nonchalantly. "Did she say why?" Rachel didn't even bother to look at Sam.

"Well now that you mention it she did say something a bit...odd." She finally looked up at him. SHe couldn't hide her smirk anymore. SHe had been found out.

"And what's that?" Sam thought she had never looked more beautiful. Her mouth twisted up into a smirk hair pulled back and curly, not a drop of makeup on. He really was lucky.

" She said...'tell your wife I quit.'" He laughed and before long she couldn't hold it in anymore, she was laughing too. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing to bad..." She said slowly. "Well it was pretty bad. I told her if she was anywhere near you by the end of the day I would...I would mark up her pretty face." Sam started laughing again.

"Why?"

"She was incredibly rude. She said that you must have made plans with me when you were drunk and that you had probably forgotten." Rachel stuck her nose up in the air snootily. "And then when she spoke to you I just knew how she felt. Her voice was so sickeningly sweet." Rachel shuddered.

"You were worried that I would cheat?" He was astonished. He didn't think she would have cared. "I would never...We said we would try didn't we?" She didn't answer. "Didn't we?" He lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"Yea." She finally smiles. "We did."

Rachel kissed him quickly on the cheek before smiling at him. This was the first time she had felt normal in a long time. Sitting in a house talking about normal things, rather than dragging Noah home from some crack house. Her mind slowly drifted to Noah and she wondered how he was doing.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yea...Just thinking about Noah." SHe sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine. He'll call you as soon as he able." SHe nodded.

Dinner passed by rather slowly as he thoughts continued to dwell on Noah. She knew he was getting better there, but she couldn't help it. SHe was a worrier by nature. As soon as Sam finished his food Rachel grabbed the plates and threw them in the sink. The plan was to wash them and put them away, but her mind began to wander and she only came back to the present when she felt Sam's hands on her shoulder.

"You look exhausted..." He whispered in her ear. "Let's head on up to bed." She felt the warmth of his lips against her cheek. She looked at him and nodded, not knowing what to say. They stood like that for a few moments just staring at each other in silence before Sam pulled her face to his and kissed her.

Rachel's brain began to fight her. She wanted nothing more than to pull him up against her body and let him take her here in the kitchen, but her brain was screaming at her. That he was dangerous. THat she would get hurt again. That he was trouble, but her heart won out as she grabbed his shirt in her hands and pulled him close.

She moaned into his mouth as she began to unbutton his shirt. She had to hand it to him. Sam was taking all of her back and forth in stride. It didn't take long before she had his shirt off, she even impressed herself when she didn't even break the kiss to do it. She threw it on the ground in a huff, breaking the kiss briefly to breath. He frowned slightly, but smiled once again when she pulled his lips to hers.

Sam reached for her shirt, but quickly frowned when he realized unlike his shirt, hers didn't have buttons. He had a choice to make he could either break the amazing kiss so he could pull her top off or he could have sex with her while she was still wearing her shirt. Neither was really an option, but he smiled slightly as he came up with a solution. He grabbed the collar of her t-shirt in both hands and ripped it right down the middle. She gave a shriek and glared at him.

"SAM!" She said trying to hide her smile. "I liked that shirt!"

"I'll buy you a new one." He said as he lifted her up. SHe responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He quickly began to attack her neck with his lips and tongue, trailing kisses down towards her collarbone.

"Bedroom." she said breathily. Sam didn't say anything, but carried her in that direction while moving his lips towards the peak of her breasts. Sam fumbled for the door knob as they got to the door. He let out a loud groan as Rachel's lips found his ear. He tossed her on the bed and made quick work of taking off his pants and boxers as she removed her pants and underwear.

She was beautiful. Her skin was tan and smooth. She was all legs. Sam realized right then and there how lucky he was. He climbed on top and within seconds was inside of her. Rachel let out a quiet moan as he moved in and out of her. As he picked up speed her cries grew louder. They both let out a final cry as they reached their climax and he collapsed on top of her.

"That. was. amazing." Rachel said between breaths.

"We should do that again." He smiled as he rolled over onto his back and she tucked herself into his side.

"Whoa hold on there cowboy. I'm still mad you ripped my shirt." She smirked.

"Like I said I'll buy you a new one." He said kissing the top of her head. As they laid there enjoying both the silence and each other's company the doorbell rang, effectively intruding upon the little world they had created. "I'm gonna go answer that."

"Well put pants on first." She giggled.

"No Rachel" Sam rolled his eyes. "I was going to answer the door completely naked."

"Well I can't have that. I don't want some other woman stealing what's rightfully mine." She sat up pulling her knees into her chest as she smiled at him.

"S'not gonna happen." He leaned in and kissed her lips briefly as he pulled his pants back on. She was just going to have to deal with him answering the door shirtless.

* * *

Whoever was at the door was going to pay. They ruined a perfectly happy moment between himself and Rachel. With Rachel it was kind of hit or miss. She had a tough life so he knew why she was having a hard time letting him in. He just hoped that it would stay this way. He just wanted her to be happy. As he opened the door his face dropped slightly as he took in the woman on his front porch.

"Quinn..." He slowly drawled out. "What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I-I just wanted to see you." She smiled. There had been a point in his life where he would have done anything for that smile, but things were different now. it held no power over him anymore.

"You should leave Quinn." he watched as he beautiful face fell into an unflattering frown.

"Sam?" Rachel's voice cut through the air and Quinn's frown turned into a glare quickly. "Who is it sweetheart. She was in a tank top and a pair of barely there shorts, her hair was messy and pulled into a bun. Sam thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Just an old friend." he said as she cozied up to his side.

"A friend?" Quinn asked not even bothering to look at Rachel. "There was a time when you called me the only girl you'll ever love."

"Well that's a stupid nickname." Rachel said rolling her eyes. Sam looked between the two girls. Rachel was walking into dangerous territory. Quinn was not a girl you wanted to mess with.

"and why's that?" Quinn's voice was icy while Rachel's remained calm and cool.

"Because if you had ever had a daughter with him he was just basically telling you he'd never love her." Quinn thought it over for a minute. "See...stupid." Rachel shrugged and smiled up at Sam as he tried to hold in his laughter. Rachel wasn't intimidated by Quinn for a minute she saw right through her.

"Oh and what does he call you?" Quinn smiled evilly. "Does he even know your name?"

"Oh he knows it well enough." Rachel smiled back. "He was just moaning it a moment ago. He usually just calls me his wife though." Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Well look at you Sammy. You went and got yourself a domesticated woman. Does she cook, rub your feet, take out the trash?" Quinn was seething.

"Oh I'm his wife. I do everything. Including cleaning the house" SHe said as she slammed the door shut in Quinn's face. She smiled at Sam as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"I-uh..." Sam didn't know what to say as he looked back and forth between the door and Rachel who was standing on the stairs smiling at him. "That was kind of hot."

"Yeah... well I try." She shrugged. "Now it's time to go to bed." He nodded as he followed her up the stairs. The was a quick rap on the door and Rachel let out a quiet groan as she walked back down. " this bitch just can't take a hint can she." The last thing Rach heard before a blackness consumed her was Sam calling out her name.

* * *

Rachel came to shortly after. The house was dark and silent. She didn't want to call out Sam's name. She didn't want to alert whoever had punched her that she was awake. She heard some masculine voices arguing.

"I don't understand what you want!" That was Sam. The tone of his voice told Rachel everything she needed to know. Sam was in trouble. She made her way back to the kitchen and grabbed the heaviest frying pan she could find. She tapped her foot lightly against the door and got a look at the man who was in their house. Invading HER home.

SHe tapped her foot a little harder hoping the noise would bring the man towards the door. Nothing. She tried again. THis time it worked. THe man looked towards the door and then back at Sam.

"Well sound like the little woman might be up." He smirked at him. She didn't understand why Sam wasn't fighting back. He wasn't tied up, but as she saw the gun in the man's hand she understood why. She wasn't going to give him a chance to use it. As soon as his head popped out the door Rachel brought the heavy skillet down on his head over and over again.

"Rachel!" Sam said as he pulled her close to him. "You can stop he's dead." She didn't cry she didn't even move really. She just continued to stare at the bloody mess that use to be the man's head. Before she could ask any questions Sam had his phone out. "Mike. I need a clean up over here." He paused looking at her. "Yea we got a little wedding present from Quinn." He hung up the phone and looked at her. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Rachel was numb as he carried her bridal style into the large master bath. He set her down gently on the floor and started the tub. He took off her shirt and shorts and set her in the tub. She remained silent as he rub a loofah up and down her back. He wiped her face off with a wash cloth making sure to remove any traces of blood from her body.

"Rach." Sam said softly as he wrapped her in a soft towel. "Are you okay?"

"Yea." She says quickly. "I am."

"Are you sure?" He lifted her face so she was looking right at him.

"You are my family now Sam. It wasn't planned or really wanted at first, but You are." he smiled at her. "And he was threatening my family. I just couldn't allow that." He nodded. slightly. "Now come on. It's time for bed." She said standing up as she held the towel to herself. He smiled at her as he followed her to bed.

**So let me know what you think. Please read and review. I would like 10 before I continue. If you have any questions or would like to see me include something just let me know. Also just wanted to take one final moment to tell you guys how awesome you are and how amazing it is to read your reviews! THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still can't get over how amazing you guys are! Just wow! Thank you to everyone out there who has reviewed, favorited or started following this story. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

Sam shot up straight in bed. He looked over to see Rachel's spot to see it was empty. He moved his hand over to feel the wrinkled sheets. Cold. She hadn't been in bed for some time. He let out a groan as he pulled him self up into a sitting position. He looked around the darkened room taking a look in every nook and cranny to make sure she wasn't hiding. He knew that the run in with one of the Fabray's men had startled her. He was hoping that at least the first few months of their marriage would be easy. No such luck in his line of work.

He descended the stairs one by one. Making sure no one was in his house that wasn't suppose to be. He didn't think the Fabray's were stupid enough to attack twice on the same night, though Russell Fabray wasn't gifted with an overabundance of intelligence. The smell of cookies filled the house and Sam cocked his head to the side as he walked into the kitchen.

She was moving furiously about the kitchen mixing a bowl full of cookie dough while she flipped the oven light on to check on the cookies that were still baking. She smiled to herself as she set the bowl down and pulled the pan out of the oven. SHe picked up the spatula and began to place the cookies on a separate plate.

"Rach?" Sam called out to her softly.

"Oh." She smiled finally turning to look at them. Sam winced at the sight of her swollen black eye. "Hey sweetie." Sweetie? When did the pet names start. Sam looked back at her face and winced at the sight of her swollen black eye. She looked at him just for a second before immediately returning to her task.

"What are you doing?" He looked around the kitchen at the six plates filled with cookies. How long had she been awake?

"Oh. Well I couldn't sleep and I really wanted a cookie, but you didn't have any so I made some." She shrugged.

"DId you really need to make six plates?" He asked picking up a cookie and looking back at her before taking a bite.

"Well You can never have too many cookies. I mean who doesn't like cookies. Everyone loves cookies. If you really want to get rid of them you can take some to work or I can bring them to a homeless shelter." She spoke so quickly he could barely keep up. She took a deep breath and looked at him through her lashes. "I'm a nervous baker."

"Well..." He smiled. "That's pretty handy. There are far worse things to do when you're nervous." She laughed quietly. He placed his finger underneath her chin and brought her face up so she was making eye contact with him. "Why are you nervous?"

"Who the hell was that? What happened? Why did he punch me? WHy was he going to kill us? And who is that Bitch Quinn?" She shot questions at him rapid fire. He had to think about the answers.

"Quinn Fabray is my ex-girlfriend and the daughter of Russell Fabray." Rachel's eyes widened.

"Russell Fabray? The Mayor?" Sam nodded. "You're telling me that Russell Fabray called a hit out on us?" Sam nodded silently. "The mayor? The same one who said he was going to sweep this town clean?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at Sam as he nodded again.

"Don't let him fool you Rach. Russell Fabray is the leader of one of the largest crime families in the town. Hell, How do you think he became Mayor in the first place." Rachel remained silent as Sam continued to speak. "Quinn is not his oldest daughter, but her older sister left rather suddenly one night and with no sons to take over he's been grooming Quinn for the job. We dated for a while last year, but Quinn is cruel...and cold...so I broke up with her. Her father had been excited combining two of the largest crime families would have been huge, but when I broke up with her he was angry. He took it as a slight against his family, against himself." Rachel wasn't quite sure where he was going with this, but then the light caught her ring just right causing it to sparkle. Then it hit her.

"Our marriage."

"I guess Russell always assumed I would take Quinn back. He must have been waiting in the car while she came to talk to me." Rachel felt her face grow warm.

"Just a quick question."

"Yea?"

"This is a small town. How many damn crime families does it need?" Sam laughed.

"Well there's our family..." She nodded. "Then the Fabray's. The Motta's, but they support our family. There was another. I remember my dad telling me about them. Russell Fabray was in love with their daughter, but she didn't particularly care for him. He was relentless and her parents sent her away to marry another man. The Fabrays killed the rest of the family." Rachel's hands covered her mouth as she let out a shocked gasp. "No one knows what happened to the daughter. The families followers joined up with others." He paused for a moment. "I honestly can't remember their name. It was before I was even born." She nodded.

"Well The Fabrays picked the wrong family to fuck with." She smiled at him. "Especially that bitch Quinn. She going down faster than a fate kid on a seesaw!" Sam laughed.

"Yea. Well turn off the oven killer and come back to bed." She looked back at the oven and quickly turned it off. They walked in silence making sure to turn off every light as they made their way through the house. They were in bed for a few moments when Sam pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I would never let anything happen to you." She cuddled up as she laid her head on his chest. "You know that right?"

"I know." She said quietly as she yawned. "Now go to sleep. Making cookies is exhausting."

It took two weeks for Rachel's eye to return to normal. Sam felt terrible every time he saw it. It was just a huge reminder to him that he didn't protect his wife. She did her best to console him, but it only made him angrier that she was so understanding. God help him he was falling in love with the girl. Everything about her was enchanting. He loved the way she sang as she cooked for him. He loved the way she would smile when Noah would call and tell her about rehab. God he even loved when she yelled at him.

Rachel was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry and Lord help you if you ever crossed her. They had run into Quinn once since the incident. Quinn kept a smile on her face, but remained an ice queen as usual.

* * *

_"Oh Hello Rachel and Sam." Quinn smiled between the two. "How are you today?"_

_"We're wonderful" Rachel replied quickly, trying to maintain a calm demeanor. "It's been a good morning."_

_"Oh?" Quinn's smile didn't meet her eyes. Sam was getting nervous. "And why's that?" _

_"I received a phone call from my brother this morning."_

_"And he's doing well in rehab?" Rachel paused unsure of how to answer. "I mean it must be nice not to have to struggle to get him help anymore. It must have been so difficult on a stripper's salary." _

_"I may have been a stripper a few weeks ago Quinn, but your trash." Rachel's voice wasn't loud and it unnerved Sam that she was able to tear Quinn a new one while maintaining the smile on her face. _

_"Excuse me?" Quinn stammered. _

_"You heard me Quinn. A job is something you can change, but you always be trash." Quinn remained quiet "that's the thing about trash Quinn. You can paint it up as pretty as you want, but at the end of the day it's still trash." Rachel's eyes narrowed as she said the last word and then she immediately plastered a smile back on her face. "Have a nice day Quinn!" She waved as she dragged Sam out of the store._

* * *

He had been on edge ever since, but Rachel remained calm. She didn't think Quinn would start shit anytime soon. He was startled by the front door opening. He turned to see Santana standing there staring at him. If anyone scared him more than Quinn it was his wife's fiery Latina friend.

"Hey trouty mouth." She said snootily.

"Would you stop calling me that." He said sternly. He tried to scare her. It didn't work she just laughed at him.

"Nope." She looked around. "Where's Rachel?"

"She's upstairs getting ready for the karaoke night you planned." He turned to look at her. "What did you call it originally 'No loser crime leader husband night'"

"Yea...well I can't call it that now. Since she invited you." Santana rolled her eyes. "Cut me some slack. You've been married what two months? I mean it feels like you're stealing my best friend."

"He's stealing who?"

"No one." Santana said through her teeth. "Let's go."

The karaoke bar was packed. Santana hated places like this, but Rachel loved them. She loved to sing. Santana looked back at her best friend who was tucked happily into Sam's side. When the hell did this happen? When did she start to lose her best friend? When did Rachel start to fall in love? Santana shot the happy couple a glare and headed towards the stage. As she gave the man the information about what song she wanted to sing she looked back at Rachel and Sam. She felt so left out...so abandoned.

**Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night **

**and wouldn't you love to love her?**

**Takes to the sky like a bird in flight**

**and who will be her lover?**

**All your life you've never seen**

**woman, taken by the wind**

**Would you stay if she promised you heaven?**

**Will you ever win?**

**She is like a cat in the dark**

**and then she is the darkness**

**she rules her life like a fine skylark**

**and when the sky is starless**

**All your life you've never seen**

**woman taken by the wind**

**Would you stay if she promised you heaven?**

**will you ever win?**

**Will you ever win?**

**Rhiannon**

**Rhiannon**

**Rhiannon**

**Rhiannon**

**She rings like a bell through the night**

**and wouldn't you love to love her?**

**She rules her life like a bird in flight**

**and who will be her lover?**

**All your life you've never seen**

**woman taken by the wind**

**Would you stay if she promised you heaven?**

**will you ever win?**

**Will you ever win?**

**Rhiannon**

**Rhiannon**

**Rhiannon**

**Oooooh**

**Taken by**

**Taken by the sky**

**Taken by**

**Taken by the sky**

**Taken by**

**Taken by the sky**

**Dreams unwind**

**Love's a state of mind**

**Dreams unwind**

**Love's a state of mind**

Rachel looked at Sam and frowned. SHe knew that Santana was feeling left out. Santana had always had abandonment issues. Sam held her tightly as Santana crossed the room and held out her hand to Rachel.

"C'mon Rachie." She smiled sweetly. "Sing a song with me." Rachel looked to Sam and then nodded.

Rachel was nervous standing up there with Satana. He friend always did have a flair for the dramatics and it was no secret that she hated Sam. She looked at Santana horrified as the music started up.

(**Santana, **_Rachel)_

**A boy like that**

**Who'd kill your brother**

**Forget that boy**

**And find another**

**One of your own kind**

**Stick to your own kind**

Rachel walked off the stage and glared at Santana.

"I'm not doing this San." She turned to go back to Sam. Santana cut her off by walking in front of her as she continued to sing.

**A boy like that**

**Will give you sorrow**

**You'll meet another boy tomorrow**

**One of your own kind**

**Stick to your own kind**

**A boy who kills cannot love**

**A boy who kills has no heart**

**And he's the boy**

**Who gets your love**

**And gets your heart**

**Very smart, Maria, very smart**

**A boy like that**

**Wants one thing only**

**And when he's done**

**He'll leave you lonely**

**He'll murder your love**

**He murdered mine**

**Just wait and see**

**Just wait Maria**

**Just wait and see**

Rachel had enough. She was sick of Santana's shitty attitude. She was being incredibly rude. Why couldn't she just be happy for her? Why did she have to be so spiteful?

_Oh no Anita, no_

_Anita no_

_It isn't true, not for me_

_It's true for you, not for me_

_I hear your words_

_And in my head_

_I know they're smart_

_But my heart, Anita_

_But my heart_

_Knows they're wrong_

_You should know better_

_You were in love_

_Or so you said_

_You should know better_

_I have a love and it's all that I have_

_Right or wrong, what else can I do?_

_I love him, I'm his_

_And everything he is_

_I am too_

_I have a love, and it's all that I need_

_Right or wrong, and he needs me too_

_I love him, we're one_

_There's nothing to be done_

_Not a thing I can do_

_But hold him and hold him forever_

_Be with him now, tomorrow_

_And all of my life_

Rachel cut the song off early as she stormed out of the bar. Santana hot on her heels screaming at her in Spanish. Sam decided it was best to just wait inside for them. This wouldn't take long.

"Why Rachel?" Santana shouted.

"Why what?"

"Why do you love him? He's a horrible person. Just remember this is a business arrangement." Rachel felt like she had just been slapped.

"I can't think of it like that." Rachel cried.

"And why the hell not?" Santana shrieked. "Because you love him?" Santana mocked her.

"YES!"

"WHY?!"

"Because I'm pregnant!" .

**Let me know what you think. Reviews are love. I would like 10 more if possible. Just keep up the awesome job you guys always do when you're reviewing. The songs used were Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac and A boy like that used in West Side Story. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to let me know. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am never going to get over how amazing you all are. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or started following this story. It really does mean a lot. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

Santana stumbled back words when she heard her words. Rachel was pregnant. It was like somebody slapped Santana was slapped across the face. She always figured that Rachel was the good one. The one that would get out of all this mess, not step even deeper into worse drama. Her life before was dangerous, being around Puck around Jesse. Now it was going to prove fatal.

"Rachel..." Santana said quietly. "How could you be so stupid!"

"Excuse me..." Rachel looked at her like she had two heads. "It's stupid to have my husbands baby. To move on from my horrible life."

"No it's stupid to get involved with the boss of a crime family, to step into even deeper shit than you were before." Santana sighed as she smacked her forehead. "God Rachel, WHat would your mother say?" Santana immediately regretted her words.

"Alright..." Rachel spat. "It's truth time now I guess..." Rachel had been holding back too long. "Here's a truth! You will never be happy until your honest with yourself!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana waved her off.

"God Santana just admit that you're in love with me!" Santana got quiet as she looked at Rachel with wide eyes. Rachel continued to glare at her.

"You knew?" Santana asked barely able to look at the brunette standing in front of her.

"You weren't exactly subtle." Rachel shrugged.

"You never said anything..."

"It wasn't my place. What was I going to say 'Hey, I know you're in love with me, but it won't work out because I'm not into women' That would be rude." Santana couldn't help it. She started to laugh and once she started Rachel started too.

"Just so you know. I wasn't gonna try to steal you away or anything...from Sam I mean."

"Yea I know what you mean." Rachel giggled. "I know, by the way."

"Yea, but he doesn't." Santana shrugged. "I mean I don't think he knows exactly what's going on-"

"Oh he knows." Rachel cut her off quickly. "He's mentioned it a few times...a few hundred times to be exact." Santana threw her head back and let out a throaty laugh. She missed this. She couldn't even count how many times they would get into knock-down drag-out fights and then seconds later make-up. "I've missed you San."

"I've missed you too Rach." Santana hugged her quickly. "Now, I need a drink." Rachel rolled her eyes, but followed her back into the bar.

* * *

Sam was sitting there patiently waiting for Rachel and Santana to come back into the bar. He looked around hoping that Rachel would walk back in soon. Just as he was about to get lost in his thoughts he heard the chair shift just beside him. He turned with a smile on his face expecting to see Rachel or at the very least Santana, but instead he was met by a smiling blonde he had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi." She smiled wider. "My name is Katie." She extended her hand out for him to shake. He just looked at it unmoving. He watched as he smile faltered just slightly.

"Yes, that's all well and good, but that doesn't explain what you're doing at my table." He said coldly.

"My friend and I were just discussing how cute you are. I thought I would just come say hi."

"Yes, well you've said hello. Now please leave. I'm trying to have a nice night out with my wife and her friend." He didn't even look at her as he spoke, choosing instead to look straight at the man screeching out an Aerosmith song on stage.

"Well I don't see your wife here." Just as Sam about to open his mouth he heard a light cheery voice behind him.

"Hi Sweetie." Rachel glared at the girl as she leaned down to kiss his cheek lightly. "Who's this?"

"Don't know, don't care." He took a swig of his beer. "She just made herself comfortable in your seat. I think she's lost."

"Right." Rachel smiled at the girl. "Well why don't you go find a single man to escort you back to your own table."

"This is your wife." She looked back and forth between Rachel and Sam.

"She sure is." He looked up at Rachel and smiled lovingly.

"Okay I think you're done here." Rachel said finally frowning at the girl. "I know that usually the men you sleep with don't care whether they have a wife or not, but this one does and now HIS WIFE is asking you to move on."

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"Oh honey." Rachel chuckled lightly. "I'm not calling you a slut." She paused and the girl looked slightly relieved. "I simply implied that you don't sleep in your own bed often."

"You bitch!"

"Listen here you mattress-backed dick holder!" Santana, who had just come upon the confrontation, looked at Sam as they both tried to contain their laughter. "You have three seconds to get back to your table before I drag you back there by your shitty hair extensions."

"You're rude."

"Yes, well if I hurt your feelings I just want you to know that deep down in the bottom of my heart I truly do not give a shit." Rachel put her hands on her hips and glared at her.

"You know when you're all done with-" Katie began speaking to Sam as she turned her back on Rachel. She didn't get to finish her sentence as Rachel kicked her in the back and knocked her right out of the chair. Rachel smiled at the girls position on the ground and took her seat back. Katie didn't say anything, but simply grumbled as she stormed back to her table. Rachel couldn't help, but laugh as the girl continued to shoot her glares all night. When they finally decided to leave an hour later Rachel looked back at her and waved before shouting.

"Jealousy is a horrible disease. Get well soon Bitch!" Sam and Santana laughed as they followed her out the door.

* * *

Rachel spent all of the next day on the couch trying to figure out a way to tell Sam that he was going to be a father. She wanted it to be something cute and adorable that she could tell everyone about. Just as her frustration began to grow the sound of her cellphone ringing shook her from her thoughts.

"Hello." She answered it cheerfully.

"Hey Baby sister!"

"NOAH!" She screeched. She missed her brother more than she was willing to admit. She hadn't seen him in two months, sure they had spoken on the phone once a week, but it wasn't the same as seeing him. They had rarely been apart since her birth and the distance was killing her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Getting out soon." He said happily.

"Are...are you ready?" She stammered out. She knew Noah had a serious problem and that he hadn't been in rehab that long.

"Yea...that's the same question I asked." He chuckled nervously. "But Dr. feelgood here says I should be ready to go so long as I'm living in a half way house, which your husband has already secured me a spot in the best one in town." Rachel smiled at the thought of Sam doing that before it was even necessary. "Speaking of your husband...How's that going?"

"It's going really well." She let her hand settle on her stomach just slightly. "He's not like I thought at all."

"He's taking care of you?"

"Of Course Noah...and soon enough he'll be taking care of your niece or nephew." Rachel grew nervous at the fact that Noah still hadn't said anything. "Noah?"

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" He asked quietly

"Yea."

"I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" Rachel laughed as Noah continued to shout excitedly. Rachel giggled as she heard Noah shouting in the background to anyone who would listen.

"Noah...calm down."

"Sorry." He laughed. She could hear his smile through the phone. "That kid is gonna be so badass. His dad's the head of a crime family, mom use to be a stripper and his uncle is a certified badass." Rachel laughed again. "So does Sam know yet?"

"No." She said "I'm going to tell him tonight."

"Well good luck with that. So what do you want to do when I head back into town?"

"Do you remember that party that mom and dad threw every Halloween?" She asked hoping he'd pick up on it.

"Yea...the costume party."

"Precisely." She nodded, immediately feeling stupid because he couldn't even see her. "I was thinking since it's almost Halloween we can have a party here."

"Sounds like fun, but what should we dress up as..." He began to think of all the possibilities.

"What's the only movie with singing that you'll agree to watch?" She laughed.

"Rocky Horror." he paused. "You want to dress up as Rocky horror characters? Is this just an excuse to see your husband in some ridiculously short gold shorts?"

"No...I'm pretty sure if I'd ask he'd do that anyways."

"and on that note I'm gonna go. I have group in a second."

"alright Bye Noah!" Just as she was about to hang up she finally remembered something. "Wait Noah!"

"Yea?"

"When are you coming home?"

"A week."

"I'll pick you up at the airport." SHe said quickly. "Bye Noah."

"Bye baby sister."

Rachel jumped slightly as the front door opened. She heard Sam's heavy footsteps in the hallway. She set her phone down on the table and made her way to the kitchen, where she knew Sam would be rummaging through the fridge for dinner. Rachel hadn't been particularly hungry over the last few days, in fact most things were making her throw up.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey Rach." Rachel laughed at him. He had a half a sandwich hanging out of his mouth, a soda in the right hand and a jar of pickles in the left. "Are you laughing at me?" She could barely understand him, which just caused her to laugh harder.

"No, I would never." She put her hand over her mouth. Once she had finally calmed down she stood next to Sam, who didn't even bother to move to the kitchen table, as he ate standing at the counter. "So I was talking to Noah today."

"Yea...How's he doing?"

"He's doing well..." She paused trying to gauge his mood. He seemed to be happy, but she could never tell how his day went. With his job it was hit or miss. "He's getting out in a week."

"That's good Rach." He smiled at her and Rachel felt her stomach twist. "Why do I feel another part of the story." His eyes narrowed.

"Well...I was wondering if we could throw a party for him?" She jutted out her bottom lip and pouted.

"That sounds like a good idea." He nodded.

"Yea. Since it's almost halloween...I was thinking it could be like a costume party. Noah and I already decided on costumes."

"Oh really." He smirked. "And what costume did you decide on for me?"

"You're going to be Rocky from the Rocky Horror Picture show." He raised an eyebrow. She laughed because the look on his face told him he had no idea what she was talking about. "You'll have to see the movie...it's too hard to describe. Also I'm going to be Janet. She gets to walk around in a bra and a slip. I figured it's the perfect opportunity before I get fat." Sam immediately stopped eating and looked at her.

"This...feels like a trap." She shook her head slowly and grabbed his hands. He looked even more confused as she placed his hands on her still flat stomach. She watched as the realization slowly hit him. He looked at her face with wide eyes and then down at her belly. He finally looked at her face as if asking a question. She nodded again as she broke out into a wide smile. "Really?"

"Really, really." He quickly dropped the sandwich on the ground and picked her up before spinning her around. She laughed and smiled as he did so. "We have to pick up my brother next week. Don't forget." He didn't say anything as he crashed his mouth into hers. He had never been so happy in his entire life, but then the thought of Puck around his wife and child came to him. What if he relapsed? What if he caused more problems? What if he put them in danger? He couldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

Rachel couldn't go with Sam to Pick Puck up from the airport. She was currently in dispose and by in dispose she really meant she was face first in the toilet puking up everything that may have been in her stomach within the past week. He asked if she was okay before he left and the only thing she cried out was that morning sickness sucked. He laughed and told her that he would be right back.

Puck was standing there in front of the tiny airport door waiting. He smiled as Sam's car pulled up but, his smile faltered as he realized that Rachel wasn't in the car. Sam hopped out quickly and began to throw his bags in the trunk as Puck jumped into the passenger seat. As Sam get back into the car he noticed the tension immediately.

"So where's Rach?"

"At the house..." Sam said tensely. "She has morning sickness pretty bad."

"Yea. Congratulations by the way." Puck said sarcastically. Sam immediately whipped the car onto the shoulder.

"Look I know you hate me. If someone like me married my sister I'd be pretty pissed too, but She's it for me and now that we're having a baby..." Sam didn't even know what to say. "I am only going to say this once. If you ever bring any of your old shit around my wife and my child it will be the last time anyone sees you." Puck looked at him, but nodded silently.

"Understood. If anything happens to my sister and my niece or nephew and it's your fault, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Understood." Sam nodded and then pulled back onto the road. THe two remained silent the rest of the trip.

**You guys know the routine now. Review, review, review. I would like at least 10, but you guys are so awesome I feel like I don't even have to say it anymore. Any questions, concerns, suggestions or theories I love to hear from you just leave a review or PM me. Thank you again. Love you all **


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize that it took so long to update. I was a bridesmaid at my friend's wedding this weekend so I was quite busy all week. I would just like to say that you are all amazing with the reviews and I cannot Thank you enough. **

**Just to answer a few of you questions. **

**Yes they will find out the sex of the baby, but you will just have to be patient and find out with them. I already know what I want it to be. **

**Santana is a Lesbian and not Bi. **

**As always I own nothing and no profit was made. **

Enraged, incensed, vehement and crazed were all words you could have used to describe Rachel's mood at that point in time, but she preferred the term murderous at the moment. She stormed down the sidewalk pushing her way past people, she didn't care. The only thought that passed through her mind was the thought of strangling her husband. She didn't say anything as she marched through the bank and past Sam's new secretary. She pushed open the solid oak door that led to his office and glared at him.

He was sitting at his desk, phone in hand staring at his angry wife. He was in trouble, he knew it. He just couldn't figure out why. What had he done in the past few days that could have possibly warranted the look he was getting now? It was just then he remembered the phone in his hand as he heard Will screaming at him.

"Hey...Will, I'm going to have to call you back." He didn't wait for a response as he quickly slammed the phone down and looked back at Rachel to get what ever punishment she was prepared to dole out. "Hey baby." He smiled at her

"DON'T YOU BABY ME!" She screeched immediately wiping the smile off his face. He knew she was pregnant and she was prone to mood swings, not that he could tell her that. The last time he tried she nearly knocked one of his teeth...okay not really knocked out, but it was loose for a few hours. "How could you Sam?!"

"How could I what?" He raised an eyebrow. She didn't answer, but just continued to glare at him from across the desk. "Look, if you're going to yell at me I think I have a right to know why."

"You invited the Fabray's to our party!"

"Oh..." He looked down at his desk quickly. "Yea...I did do that."

"Why?!" She asked sternly placing both hands on her hips. "Why would you ever think that inviting the Fabrays would be a good idea? They tried to have us killed!"

"Yes, and that was done in private." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Everything in..." He struggled to come up with a proper term for their inner circle. "in our world has to be done privately. If we insult them publicly then our fight becomes public and you don't want that...I'm doing this to keep us safe." He stood up and walked around his desk. She eyed him suspiciously as he dropped to his knees in front of her and kissed her stomach. "To keel all of us safe."

"So I have to be miserable all night, knowing that The Fabray's are in our house. That Quinn is hitting on you in OUR house!"

"You really don't think they're going to come do you?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. He watched nervously as her eyes narrowed again. She threw the reply back at him. He looked down and saw Quinn's scrawling handwriting.

_See you there Sam!_

"Well shit!"

"Yea..." He watched as the wheels in her head started turning. His stomach dropped as a sickeningly sweet smile came over her face. "Well if I have to be annoyed all night so do you. I have one more person I need to invite."

"Who are you inviting?"

"You'll see..." She sing-songed as she darted out the door.

"Rachel?!" He called out to the door. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?"

* * *

Rachel was still upset as she pulled up outside her old apartment building. She didn't know why she thought this would be a good idea, in fact she knew it was a terrible one. Sam hated the thought of Finn being anywhere near her. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she stepped out of her car. The walk up to his door was nerve-racking and she almost didn't knock on the door, but then she thought of Quinn in her home, Quinn hitting on Sam in HER home and there was nothing that she could do about it. She knocked quickly and stood there quietly. She flinched slightly as the door opened to reveal, not Finn but a shorter fairer skinned boy.

"Rachel Puckerman?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'm sorry do I know..." She trailed off as the realization came to her. "KURT!" She squealed leaping into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Rachel Puckerman as I live and breathe...WHat are you doing on this side of town?"

"Oh." She suddenly remembered why she was here. Where was Finn? "I was actually looking for someone..." She trialed off looking back into the apartment.

"Oh! You're looking for Finn." He smiled at her "Finn! Door!"

She watched as he stumbled lazily out of a back bedroom. He was shirtless, hair all messy. He looked absolutely adorable. Rachel had to remind herself that she had a husband. A very jealous husband who had threatened Finn once.

"Rachel?!" He sounded shocked, immediately coming to a stop mid-stride. "What are you doing here?"

"I actually came to invite you to the Halloween party that Sam and I are throwing for Noah." She looked at Kurt and nearly smacked herself in the head. "Kurt if you would like to be his plus one..."

"Oh. If I'm invited I think I would like to bring my own plus one...I think My Brother" Rachel nodded as he said the word brother. "Can find his own date."

"Brother?...Aren't you Senator Hummel's son?" Kurt nodded. "So that would make you his..."

"Step-son." Finn smiled at her. "Our parents got married while we were in high school."

"Kurt you never told me you had a brother." She linked arms with him.

"You two know each other?" Finn looked between his brother and Rachel repeatedly. Rachel laughed at him, it looked like his neck might snap.

"We went to college together, until I had to drop out for Noah." Rachel looked at the ground and Finn instantly felt like crap.

"So what's the plan with this party? Is there a theme?" Kurt asked immediately trying to break the tension.

"Of Course you know me. It's Rocky Horror. I'm going to be Janet."

"And I'm guessing your new boyfriend will be Brad." Kurt smiled. He always loved juicy gossip and no one from NYADA had heard from Rachel after she dropped out. Her having a rich new boyfriend would definitely be juicy gossip.

"Well no." He noticed the nervous look on her face. "My new husband will be dressed up as Rocky." She watched as Kurt's eyebrows went up. Finn simply looked at the ground unwilling to make eye contact with her.

"So..." Kurt squealed with excitement. "What does this husband look like? I mean does he have the body for Rocky?" Rachel immediately ripped out the phone and showed Kurt one of the only pictures she had of Sam on her phone. They had been working out at the gym together and Sam had taken his shirt off while running on the treadmill. She had originally meant to send the picture to Santana and delete it, but after looking at it repeatedly she had decided to keep it in the phone. "Wow. Rachel Puckerman bagged herself a 10. Ho long did you have to chase him before he agreed."

"I actually spent most of the time running from him." Rachel chuckled.

"You ran from him?" Kurt looked at her shocked. "Why?"

"Well we didn't actually meet under the best circumstances. I may have punched him."

"Why did you punch him?" Rachel shrugged

"We disagreed on a few key points." They all jumped at the sound of Kurt's phone ringing.

"Oh that's Blaine...We'll be there." He paused before answering his phone. "When is it?"

"This Friday at 8." Kurt nodded.

"I call Riff Raff."

Rachel smiled as he ducked back into the apartment leaving Rachel and Finn alone. Rachel shuffled from foot to foot for a few moments before she wondered if she should just leave. Finn continued to stare at his feet. She finally broke the silence with a loud clearing of her throat.

"So you're step-dad is a Senator and you live in this shit-hole. Next to strippers and drug dealers." SHe said with a sly smile.

"It's the only place I can afford while I'm still going to school." He shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure your family can afford a lot better." She scoffed.

"Yea, but I don't need a hand out. I want to make it on my own."

"You know...I get it." SHe smiled at him sweetly. "So are you going to come?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea...Your husband didn't seem to thrilled the last time we hung out." Finn seemed nervous. Something told Rachel that he knew a bit more about Sam then he was letting on.

"Well he's just going to have to deal with that isn't he...I need some friends there don't I?" She quickly scrawled down her address. "Make sure Kurt has it too, I don't think he remembered to ask, probably already planning his costume." She giggled. "I expect you to be there...if you don't show up I'll have to come find you." She winked at him before making her way down the stairs and out the front door, leaving a flabbergasted Finn in her wake.

* * *

Sam's car was already in the driveway when she got home. He usually wasn't home this early and it made her nervous to see that he was. As she slowly made her way out of her car she let out a nervous breath and walked towards the front door. As she turned the knob she came to the realization that she didn't need his approval to invite her friends, especially if he was going to invite someone who tried to kill them.

"Sam!" She said stepping into foyer. "I'm home."

"Rachel can you come into the living room please." She took notice that while what he said sounded like a question his tone let her know that it was indeed a command.

She made the short walk down the hall and stood silently behind the couch. Sam was sitting on the sofa leaning back. He looked angry at first, but then Rachel noticed his appearance. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were crazed and blood-shot. He was worried, or he had been.

"Where were you today?" He asked, not moving from his position on the couch.

"I told you I went to go invite a friend to the party. It was nice, we caught up." Okay, it wasn't a total lie. She had invited an old friend to the party and they had caught up. She simply left out the part about Finn.

"Yes, but where were you?" He asked a little bit more upset this time. "I had Mike and Matt searching everywhere for you!"

"I went back to my old apartment...to see Finn." She waited for the explosion of anger, but it never came. He let out a loud frustrated breath and stared at her silently. If she was honest this was far more unsettling than anything he could yell.

"Why?"

"I invited Finn, Kurt and Kurt's date to our party." SHe walked away from him and towards the kitchen. He stood up to follow her. She began to pull a bowl from the cabinet. He watched curiously as she pulled a box of cereal down and began to make herself a bowl.

"Who's Kurt?"

"Kurt Hummel, he's the son of Senator Hummel and apparently Finn's brother." She took a bite of cereal before continuing. "I went to college with him. I haven't seen since I dropped out."

"Are they dressing up?" he just shook his head in defeat knowing there was no way he was going to get out of seeing Finn around his wife now.

"Kurt is...he called Riff Raff, but FInn didn't say much." SHe shrugged. "Is Noah still here?"

"Upstairs." He nodded.

"Good." She smiled realizing that she wasn't going to be in any trouble. "I think it's time my brother and I teach you a little something about Rocky Horror...and your costume or lack there of." She gave him a little wink as she dumped her bowl into the sink. He chuckled slightly as she ducked out the door.

"Little minx."

* * *

"No!" Rachel rolled her eyes as Sam shouted from the bathroom one more time. He was honestly being a big baby about his costume. He was being so loud that 10 minutes earlier Noah had walked into their room demanding to know what the problem was. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and leather vest. Rachel giggled at the sight of him. Earlier she had drawn a cut on his forehead with makeup.

"Seriously Evans!" Noah scoffed while lounging on their bed. "I don't get what the problem is? Are you...like self-concious?"

"Yea, I don't think that's gonna be an issue." Rachel said dreamily staring off into space. Noah looked at her disgustedly.

"Okay. One, Ew! and two if your body isn't the problem then what is?"

"Have you seen the shorts that Rachel has me wearing?" Sam screamed from behind the door.

"Well...No, but I have seen the movie, So I have an idea. It can't be that bad." Noah watched in terror as Sam opened the door to reveal himself in what he could only describe as booty-shorts. They looked just like a pair of girls underwear. "Alright it is pretty bad." Noah said between laughs. "You seriously don't have some gold board shorts or anything for him?" He looked at his sister who was doubled over laughing at her husband.

"I do. I just wanted him to make an ass out of himself first." She giggled once more as she tossed a pair of gold shorts to Sam.

"Devil woman." He hissed playfully as ducked back into the bathroom.

"You still have to be shirtless." SHe screeched at the door.

"Was that necessary?" Noah smiled at her.

"Absolutely." She grinned. "Now let's head downstairs people should be arriving soon."

Kurt was the first to show up dressed as Riff Raff. Rachel thought he looked great. His boyfriend Blaine was dressed up as one of the partygoers. Santana showed up next dressed as Magenta. Rachel rolled her eyes, but informed her friend that Sam's cousin Brittany was coming to the party too. Santana looked confused for a moment, but Rachel filled her in on Brittany's bisexual status. Brittany, with absolutely perfect timing, showed up just moments later dressed as Columbia. Santana immediately moved in for the kill and it wasn't long before the two were flirting it up in the living room.

"Hey." Sam said walking up behind her and kissing her swiftly on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie." She took in his appearance and smiled. "Glad to see you stuck with the shirtless thing."

"Well you are very particular." He kissed her again. "So who should up?"

"A few people from your work, Kurt and his date, his name is Blaine, Santana and your cousin Brittany." She paused as she looked around for the two girls. "I think they went to get some alone time."

"So no Finn or the Fabray's?" He smiled. Not four seconds after the words left his mouth there was a sharp rap on the door. "It appears I spoke too soon. I still don't get to see why you get to wear a normal pink dress while I have to wear a pair of gold shorts and nothing else."

"well if you wouldn't have fallen asleep during the movie you would understand everything." She sighed as she opened the door to reveal Finn standing there nervously dressed as Brad. Sam felt his face grow hot. He hadn't watched the whole movie, but he had seen enough to know that Brad and Janet were the couple.

"Hey Finn." Rachel smiled happily up at him. "You came and you dressed up!"

"Kurt demanded it." He shrugged. He looked up at Sam and a moment of silence passed between the two. Neither said anything, but continued to glare at each other. Rachel rolled her eyes as she decided that she would have to be the one to end this ridiculous display of masculinity.

"Well everyone is in the living room if you want to just go that way." SHe turned to glare at Sam over her shoulder. He mouthed a 'What', but she simply shook her head and walked with Finn to their waiting guests.

"I noticed that Sam is not exactly wearing Rocky appropriate attire." Kurt said making his way towards Rachel.

"Yea...I tried, but he said no and demanded the longer shorts." She smiled.

"That's not appropriate!" Sam said through his teeth.

"Well if you had watched the whole movie instead of falling asleep you would know that Rocky wear a lot less than shorts." They both turned as Kurt let out a loud audible gasp.

"You didn't finish watching the movie?" He was covering his mouth with his hand.

"He fell asleep during 'There's a light'" Rachel and Noah said at the same time.

"I got bored." He shrugged.

"You didn't even see the TIme Warp?" He looked at Rachel with a small smile. She knew what was coming. He shook his head. "I think we need to change that. Do you have The Time Warp on your Ipod?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

"It's attached to the stereo over there." Kurt and Blaine walked away while Rachel gathered Santana, Brittany and Noah. Letting them all know what was going on. Sam just looked at them with eyebrows raised. He watched as they all positioned themselves around the room between people from his work who were watching with amused grins as the music started.

(**Kurt, **_Rachel, _Finn, _**Brittany, **__**All**_)

**It's astounding;**

**Time is fleeting;**

**Madness takes its toll.**

**But listen closely...**

Kurt walked around the room singing to people. THey all laughed as he drew closer.

_Not for very much longer._

Rachel smiled as she joined Kurt in the center of the room, laying a hand on his shoulder.

**I've got to keep control.**

Kurt and Rachel turned in amazement as Finn sang out next to him joining in with the group. Sam hated to admit it, but he was really good. He knew that Rachel was impressed by the smile on her face.

I remember doing the time-warp

Drinking those moments when

The Blackness would hit me

_And the void would be calling..._

At this point everyone had joined Kurt, Rachel and Finn in the middle of the room and as the rest of the guest watched they showed them how to do the time warp.

_**Let's do the time-warp again.**_

_**Let's do the time-warp again.**_

**It's just a jump to the left.**

_**And then a step to the right**_.

**Put your hands on your hips.**

_**You bring your knees in tight.**_

_**But it's the pelvic thrust**_

_**That really drives you insane.**_

_**Let's do the time-warp again.**_

_**Let's do the time-warp again.**_

Rachel walked up to Sam slowly as she sang to him. He felt his cheeks grow red and he wasn't sure how Rachel got her voice to go so deep and raspy, but it was incredibly sexy and he planned on telling her when they got a minute alone.

_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me._

_So you can't see me, no, not at all._

_In another dimension, with_

_voyeuristic intention,_

_Well secluded, I see all._

She turned back around and joined Kurt in the middle.

**With a bit of a mind flip**

_You're into the time slip._

**And nothing can ever be the same.**

_You're spaced out on sensation._

Like you're under sedation.

_**Let's do the time-warp again.**_

_**Let's do the time-warp again.**_

Sam always knew his cousin was a fantastic dancer, she was in school for just that, but he was unaware of her singing capability. He couldn't help, but smile as she danced down the line of people.

_**Well I was walking down the street**_

_**just a-having a think**_

_**When a snake of a guy gave me an**_

_**evil wink.**_

_**He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.**_

_**He had a pickup truck, and the**_

_**devil's eyes.**_

_**He stared at me and I felt a change.**_

_**Time meant nothing, never would again.**_

_**Let's do the time-warp again.**_

_**Let's do the time-warp again.**_

**It's just a jump to the left.**

_**And then a step to the right.**_

**Put your hands on your hips.**

_**You bring your knees in tight.**_

_**But it's the pelvic thrust**_

_**That really drives you insane.**_

_**Let's do the time-warp again.**_

_**Let's do the time-warp again**_.

As they all laid on the floor exhausted from the exertion they smiled at the sound of clapping. Sam crossed the room to help Rachel off the floor. She smiled at him and turned around to thank everyone else who had helped out. As the clapping died out they realized that there was one more person clapping slowly in the back of the room.

Quinn stood there with an older man, amused smirk on her face as she brought her hands together slowly. Rachel's face drew into a frown as Sam tugged across the room to greet them. Everyone else returned to their conversations.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel pulled her face into a tight smile completely unaware at the man next to Quinn staring at her with wide eyes.

"Rachel." Quinn said with fake excitement. "How are you my dear?"

"Good." Rachel nodded.

"May I introduce you to my father Russell Fabray." She finally turned to the man and took in the look on his face. He was pale white with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

"Shelby?" He asked quietly. Rachel was taken aback.

"No, Mr. Fabray. My name is Rachel...Rachel Evans. I'm Sam's new wife." She smiled, but gave Sam a concerned look. "It's lovely to meet you." She extended her hand, but he simply looked at it before backing up slowly pulling Quinn along by the arm with him.

"Quinn sweetheart...it's time to go."

"But daddy I wanted to stay." It almost sounded like a whine. They continued to back up, Mr. Fabray keeping his eyes on Rachel who now had a death grip on Sam's arm as she pulled him close.

"Quinn I wasn't asking! Go get in the car." They ducked out the door and just as quickly as they had arrived, Russell and Quinn Fabray had left. Sam thought that Russell Fabray was always weird, but this time took the cake. He looked at Rachel to joke about the weird encounter, but as he looked at his wife he noticed that she was obviously shaken.

"Rachel? Rachel sweetheart what's wrong?" He asked turning her to face him. She didn't answer right away, but as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ears she took a shaky breath and looked up at him.

"He called my by my mother's name." It was so quiet that he barely heard it.

"What?"

"Shelby...that was my mother's name." Sam looked at the door just in time to see the Fabray's car peel off into the distance. Something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it, quickly.

**I would like to tell you all once more how amazing you are. You know the routine any questions, theories, comments, suggestions send them my way I love to hear from you. I would like 10 reviews but more are always wonderful. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

The rest of the party had gone by quickly with no one the wiser to anything that had transpired between the two families. Rachel had been shaken, but she had always been a master at disguising her true emotions, so she had spent the rest of the night playing the dutiful wife. They decided to wait until after their first doctor's appointment to tell everyone about the pregnancy, although Noah already knew he was under strict orders to keep his big mouth shut.

As soon as everyone had left, Noah included due to the fact that he wanted to stay the night at Santana's, Rachel began to monotonous task of cleaning up. Sam walked into the kitchen to see Rachel putting the food into Tupperware containers. He looked at her, eyes full of concern. He could tell she was trying to keep her mind off of her mother and Russell Fabray.

"Rachel?" She didn't respond. "Babe?" No answer. "Rach?" He said standing right behind her, pulling her hands away from her task. She jumped slightly letting out a quiet shriek.

"I'm sorry." She frowned. "You scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes." He shrugged. "I called your name a few times."

"I'm just cleaning up...I'll be done in a minute." She said quietly returning to her work.

"Rachel." SHe shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue. "You need to get some sleep."

"I can't." She said sternly.

"Rach-" She quickly cut him off turning on him rapidly.

"I CAN'T!" She screamed. "I can't go lay in bed and pretend to sleep when the only thing running through my head is going to be how that man knows who my mother is? I don't know what the truth is anymore. I don't know anything about my life...about my family."

"That's not true." He pulled her close into his chest.

"Isn't it. Everything is falling apart and I don't even know enough to fix it."

"You want to know what I know." She looked at him skeptically. "I know you have a brother that loves you more than you will ever know and I know that you would do anything for the one you love and I know you're going to make a wonderful mother." She smiled at him.

"But what about-" He placed his finger over her lips.

"We'll figure everything out tomorrow, right now it's time for bed." She nodded as she followed him up to bed. As she climbed in bed next to him he pulled her close again. "You have to stay calm Rachel. I'm going to figure everything out, but for now you gotta stay calm. All this nervousness isn't good for Sam Jr. "

"Sam Jr?" She chuckled turning to look at him. "I think you mean Ariella."

"Ariella?" He smirked. "Where did that name come from?"

"It's beautiful Jewish name" She said sounding offended. "What's wrong with Ariella?"

"Nothing...It is a beautiful name." He laughed. "Doesn't matter though it's going to be a boy."

"Well...I think you're wrong." She yawned. She felt the warm sensation of his lips on her forehead just before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up with a smile on her lips. She knew that something big was coming, but whatever it was Sam would be by her side through all of it. She threw the covers off of herself and set her feet on the ground. It was cold, but not uncomfortably so. She quickly threw on her robe and headed into the bathroom.

Sam was cooking in the kitchen and Rachel smiled at the sight of him. He was shirtless and his sweatpants were slung low on his hips. Rachel licked her lips and then cleared her throat causing him to jump slightly.

"Mornin'" He smiled at her.

"Good morning." She nodded walking towards him. "What are you making?" She looked past him to see a covered pan.

"Bacon." He smiled as he lifted up the lid. As the smell hit her she immediately covered her mouth and ran towards the kitchen sink. As she emptied the contents of her stomach into the sink she felt Sam's hand rubbing circles on her back. "When did that start?"

"Throwing up at the smell of cooked meat?" She asked before rinsing her mouth out with some water. "About two weeks now...What time is our appointment?"

"the appointment is at ten. It takes about fifteen minutes to get there." He smiled at her. "And since you're not going to be eating anything I just made you should probably start getting ready." She nodded and then walked out of the room to go brush her teeth and get dressed.

The car ride was short and Rachel found herself growing nervous. What if there was something wrong with the baby? What if there was something wrong with her? All the possibilities swam through her head as she climbed out of Sam's car. He noticed how quiet she had grown. Over the past four months Sam had noticed a few things about Rachel; when she was mad it was best to just let her cool off, she was vastly over-protective of anything she considered hers (people included), and when she was quiet she was worried.

"Sweetheart?" He walked over to her. "Rach, what's the matter?"

"I was just thinking..." She trailed off.

"About?"

"What if something is wrong with the baby? What if something is wrong with me?"

"I'm sure everything is fine." he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "You have to calm down. Now let's go see our baby."

Sam was right. Everything was perfect. The heartbeat was fast, it sounded like a hummingbird. She could have sworn that she saw Sam wipe away a tear. She smiled at him as she squeezed his hand. Just as she was about to sit up Dr. Schuester looked at her with a smile.

"I'd like to do an ultrasound to determine how far along you are." She nodded as she rolled up her shirt slowly.

"Dr. Schuester?"

"Will, if you please."

"Will, is it going to be cold?" She said looking at the container full of blue jelly.

"No, I keep it in a warmer. Now lean back." She did as she was told and true to his word the gel was warm. As he pulled the machine over and placed the probe on her belly she swore she felt her heart stop. In a matter of seconds the screen was on and there was her baby, their baby on the screen. It looked big and Rachel knew that she was fairly far along.

"I'd say you're about 4 months along...When did you get married?" Will looked between the two and laughed.

"4 months ago." Rachel smiled.

"I'd say congratulations...you have a honeymoon baby." He looked at the screen for a few more minutes. "It appears we have an exhibitionist. Do you want to know the sex?"

"YES!" Rachel and Sam cried out at the same time. He laughed at the two of them. This was a nice change for him to see Sam so happy and excited about something. Everytime he saw Sam he was so serious and upset. He was glad that everything was clicking for him.

"It's a boy." Sam let out a happy whoop as he jumped and thrust his fist in the air.

"I told you!"He grinned "Sam Jr."

"Absolutely not!" Rachel pouted. "I like Elijah."

"what like Eli?" SHe nodded. "No, I still think Sam Junior will be just fine."

"Please don't do that to our son...please don't make him a junior." Rachel cried out. Will laughed as he watched the couple argue.

"I'll just let you get cleaned up and I'll see you in 2 months." Neither looked at him as they continued to argue. Before stepping out of the room he printed off a few pictures and copied the Ultrasound images and video onto a DVD and laid it down on the counter next to her purse. He gave them another wave that went unnoticed and ducked out of the room.

* * *

As they walked out of the office they were still arguing about baby names. Sam seemed to be favoring more mainstream names while Rachel preferred Hebrew names. It was a bitter battle. Sam wasn't giving in though he would take this fight as far as it needed to. He didn't want his kid to be made fun of. Sam could protect his child from any threat that came at him from any of the other families, but bullying that was another story.

"What about Alon?" Rachel suggested. He looked at like she was speaking in tongues.

"Oh, you're just making sounds now." He rolled his eyes.

"No." She giggled. "That's a real Hebrew name. It means Oak Tree."

"You want to name our son Oak Tree?"

"I want to name our son something Jewish!" She said in exasperation.

"But I'm Catholic!" he smiled at her.

"Doesn't matter." She teased. "Do you have the ability to make a human?" He remained silent. "Exactly and when you do have that ability and you finally give birth you can name the baby you make."

"Rachel! Sam!" They both flinched at the sound of Quinn's voice. They turned and sure enough there was Quinn's sickeningly sweet face smiling at them. Rachel wanted to slap the shit out of her, but she knew the best thing was to remain clam and smile.

"Hello Quinn." She smiled politely.

"What are you two doing here?" She watched as the wheels in Quinn's head started to turn. "Are you here getting tested?" Sam swallowed, this was not going to be good. "I know strippers have a tendency to get to friendly with their customers."

"Glupo blondin baba?" Sam stared at her wide-eyed. Was that Russian? "Esli by ja byl ne men'she a ledi ja by zaglohnut' vy!" Sam couldn't even process words.

"Excuse me I don't speak tramp." Quinn spat.

"It was Russian you uncultured bitch!" Rachel narrowed her eyes at the blonde as she stood across from her. "We were actually here having an ultrasound done so we could look at our baby and now we're going home for family time. Have fun getting you genital warts removed you skank. Have fun being alone!" Sam pulled her away quickly. As they sat in the car he finally turned to look at her.

"You speak Russian?"

"Yea..." She blinked at him. "My mom taught me. Didn't I tell you?"

"No you didn't." He stared at the steering wheel. "We need to get home. I think I know how Russell Fabray knew your mother."

The ride home was slow. She didn't think that Sam could get home fast enough. As soon as they made it into the driveway they both bolted out of the car. Sam headed towards his study.

"Where are we going?" Rachel huffed.

"My study. My father kept a book about all of the families in the town. Our family, the Evans, are British. The Fabrays are from France, The Mottas are Italian and the Flanagans...did I mention them before?" Rachel shook her head. "OH well the Flanagan's are from Ireland. The family that I told you about before were from Russia." She let out a gasp and slapped her hand over her mouth. Anton Korotov was the head of his family. He pointed to a picture of a smiling man holding a beautiful woman in his arms. That's his wife Galina and their Son Alexander. They had the daughter I told you about...This is her Sezja Korotov."

Rachel looked at the picture momentarily. Her stomach immediately dropped and she felt as if she might vomit. It was like she was staring at herself, but it wasn't her. It was her mother at her age. Smiling, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world while a man who appeared to be her brother held onto her tight.

"I guess your mom's family has strong genes. You look just like her and Puck looks like Alexander, except the eyes."

"Yea...Noah has Hazel eyes. I remember my mom always use to say that she wished Noah had gotten the family eyes." She sniffled slightly as she began to flip through pages. As she stopped on the Fabrays page and looked at the pictures of the family her stomach dropped again. THis time she did throw up.

"Rachel sweetheart are you okay?"

"We have to call Noah! We have to find him!" She screeched never removing her eyes from the picture in front of her. There staring back at her was Russell Fabray with the exact same eyes as Noah.

**Again thank you so much for the reviews. You don't know how much I love them. Russian translations are Stupid Blonde Bitch and Were I any less a lady I would choke you out! You know the routine any questions. comments. theories or suggestions send them my way. I love to hear them. I would like ten reviews but more is always better. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize this took so long. We had a family issue going on so it was an extremely busy week and weekend. I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews and a big thank you to anyone who had favorited or started following this story it really means a lot. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

"Rachel you have to calm down." Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. Rachel was currently pacing around the study. She had screeched something earlier about going to find her brother, but Sam had managed to talk her out of it. Russell had never seen Puck, he had only seen Rachel and he knew that Russell wouldn't do anything.

"How can I calm down?" She said shaking her head from side to side. When did her life become so complicated? "We don't know where Noah is and now come to find out that he's the child of Russell Fabray and my mother...What the hell is going on?!"

"Puck is at Santana's. He's probably just fine and we don't know anything about what happened...we're just guessing. I think you need to calm down until we can really figure out what's going on."

"But when are we going to figure out what's going on?" She grew more frantic and it was worrying Sam. All of the stress couldn't be good for the baby. He thought for a moment. Who would know anything about this? Suddenly it came to him.

"How long is Puck going to be gone?"

"Well...Your cousin Brittney went home with Santana and Noah so..." She smiled as a look of disgust cam over Sam's face.

"Ew." The thought of whatever Puck was doing to Santana and his cousin was weirding him out and he wanted to move on from this subject quickly. "There's only one person I know who's been around long enough and isn't too scared to bring up the past, but I'm going to have to warn you she's not exactly...warm and fuzzy." Rachel gave him a skeptical look, but nodded her understanding.

THe wait was short, but it did nothing to calm her nerves when someone began knocking on their front door. SHe looked at Sam and let out a shaky breath. He looked just as nervous as she did. As she crossed to the front door she thanked god she was barefoot. If she had been wearing her, now typical heels, she would have fallen. She opened the door to reveal a tall angry looking woman with short blonde hair.

"Ms. Sylvester, Thank you for coming."

"Rebecca." Sue nods looking at her skeptically.

"It's Rachel." her voice was flat as she looked back at Sam who simply shrugged.

"Whatever." She watches as the woman looks around the house for a few minutes, but then turns her attention back to herself. "You are the spitting image of your mother." Rachel smiled at her happily.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment. In this town it can be a problem."

"I don't understand?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at the woman as Sam walked up behind her and wrapped his comforting arms around her shoulders.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's at a friends house...How do you kn-"

"know about your brother?" She smiled quickly cutting Rachel off. She could tell that Sue was a woman who enjoyed having the upper hand in any given situation.

"Yea."

"I was the one your grandparents came to to get your mother out of town." Rachel felt her jaw drop open as the weight of Sue's words hit her. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"More than anything?" Rachel nodded excitedly.

"It's not going to be a happy story. Not by any means." Sue said flatly as she sat on the couch in their living room. Rachel remained silent, she knew how this story ended. Her mother was dead, there was no changing that, but she wanted to know what had happened before that. "Your mother was the prettiest girl, some said in the entire state, but even then they were undercutting her by even saying that. She was the picture of perfection beautiful, smart and she was the daughter of the richest most powerful man in town. As you can imagine how many admirers your mother had."

"She always got stared at when we went out when I was younger." Rachel smiled at the memories of her mother.

"Yes, well not all of those admirers were welcomed. Russell Fabray was obsessed with your mother. His family made multiple offers for the two of them to get married, but she turned down all of them. She was in love with someone else."

"Who? Was it my father?" Rachel asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Heavens no." Sue laughed. "Your father was a marriage of convenience, nothing more. She was in love with a young doctor who lived in town. Her parents loved him. They were more than willing to agree to the marriage, but then Russell found out. He was bound and determined to get her to agree to marrying him. When she refused again he snapped and made her regret the decision."

"Made her regret it how?" Rachel wasn't sure she wanted the answer to the question.

"He told her that when he was done with her that no man would ever want her again." Sue looked at the ground sadly for a moment. "She found out a few months later that she was pregnant."

"And the doctor didn't want her anymore?!" Rachel grew rather upset at the thought of a man discarding her mother like that.

"No, she didn't even tell him. She just wanted to go. So I found your father and he agreed to marry her and get her far away from here." Rachel nodded.

"That's why your dad always hated me!" Rachel felt her face grow hot as she turned to look into her brother's eyes. He looked so betrayed.

"Noah..." She said sadly.

"Why didn't you call me to tell me you finding things out about mom?" He didn't move from his spot by the hallway.

"I didn't want you to know anything yet. You're still in a vulnerable place Noah! You go to the halfway house in less than a week. I wanted you to get better to love yourself. I didn't want you to have a reason to go back to your old life anymore."

"Yea well now I have two more...my father is a rapist and my sister is a liar!" He yelled out before running out the front door. Rachel let out a quiet sob as she placed her head in her hands.

"Maybe we should go find him." Sam said pulling her close to him.

"No, there's no point. We won't find him until he wants to be found." She gave a frustrated sigh and looked back at Sue.

"I think you and your brother have the wrong idea."

"You mean his father isn't Russell Fabray?" Rachel smiled excitedly.

"Oh, no. He is definitely the son of Russell Fabray, but you are most definitely not the daughter of Leroy Puckerman."

"I'm sorry...What?" Rachel was astonished. WHo the hell was she? Now she was finding out that everything about her life is a lie. "How do you know that for sure?"

"Your parents never slept together. Leroy was gay."

"But then why did he treat Noah so poorly?"

"It's hard to look at a child and separate his father's wrong-doings from his own." Sam said slowly. Sue just nodded. Sam knew better than anyone how someone could blame you for something your father did when they didn't like him. His mother was the master of that domain.

"So who's my father?"

"Her first love. He found her a few years later."

"The young doctor?" Sue nodded.

"Do you remember his name?" Sue frowned and shook his head.

"No, I'm truly sorry." Rachel nodded sadly. "Was there anything else that you needed."

"No, Thank you." Sam said standing up and shaking her hand. "You've been extremely helpful."

"Rachel." She perked up at the sound of her own name. "Your mother loved you, both of you. More than anything, you should remember that."

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

Two days! It had been two days since she had heard from her brother. Sam had all his men doing everything they could to find him, but Rachel had been right. If he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. Sam dreaded telling Rachel that another day had gone by without a Puck sighting.

He loved coming home on the nights where she cooked. THe house felt so homey, warm and inviting. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen to see Rachel making the finishing touches on dinner. Her stomach had seemed to swell in the past two days and had rounded out quickly. You could tell she was pregnant now, which Rachel was thrilled about as she kept thinking people were calling her fat.

"Hey Rach." He smiled stepping close to her. He dropped down in front of her slowly placing a kiss on her small bump. "and hello to you too, Sam Jr." He looked up at Rachel as she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No." Sam laughed at her reaction. "Have you heard anything about Noah today?"

"nothing." Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"I think I know where he might be...or at least where I hope he'll be." Sam looked at her for an explanation. "Whenever we were little and there was a disagreement or a problem we had our mother always told us to sing it out, as loud as we could. I think he's at the Karaoke bar."

"Well let's eat dinner and then we'll go."

* * *

The bar was packed and their group was making things any better. Kurt, Santana and Brittney had all agreed to go out with them in search of Puck. Well Santana and Brittney agreed to go look for Puck Rachel only said Karaoke bar and Kurt agreed. Santana and Rachel scanned the bar quickly, but saw no sign of Noah.

"He's not here." Santana shouted over the music.

"He'll be here." Rachel called back as she moved towards Sam who had procured them a table in the back corner of the bar so they could watched people come and go.

Rachel sat there quietly as everyone around her laughed and drank as if her brother wasn't missing. It annoyed her a little. How can they all just go on with their lives as if Noah wasn't gone? She knew that he needed help. If he was on the street too long he would go back to his old ways. She looked over at Sam who was staring at her with furrowed brows. She gave him a reassuring smile and went back to her own thoughts.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow._

Rachel's head perked up as she recognized the voice of the person singing on stage. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw her brother safe on stage across the bar. She looked around the table to see everyone had the same relieved look on their face.

_I came along,_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_And all the things you do,_

_And it was called "Yellow"._

It had taken Rachel a moment, but she did eventually recognize the song. Whenever her parents use to get into fights at night Noah would sneak into her room and sing her this song. He use to tell her how she was going to be a star and how much she meant to him. It was then that they decided that it was two against the world. She felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. SHe looked back up at her brother and it was then that she noticed that he hadn't seen any of them yet and as he continued to sing the song Rachel got everyone's attention as she began to formulate a plan.

_So then I took my turn,_

_Oh what the things have done,_

_And it was all yellow._

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into_

_Something beautiful,_

_You know,_

_You know I love you so,_

_You know I love you so._

_I swam across,_

_I jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do._

_'Cause you were all yellow,_

_I drew a line,_

_I drew a line for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do,_

_And it was all yellow._

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into_

_Something beautiful,_

_And you know,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry._

_It's true,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine._

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And all the things that you do._

He finished the song and quickly returned back to his table in the middle of the bar. Rachel quickly ducked around him and informed the man of her song choice. He nodded and the fumbled around getting everything ready for her. Just as the music started Rachel dashed across the room and sat down across from him. He looked up shocked and then smiled warmly at her.

(**Rachel, **_Sam, __Kurt, _**Santana, **_**ALL)**_

**Well I woke up to the sound of silence**

**And cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight**

**And I found you with a bottle of wine**

**Your head in the curtains**

**And heart like the Fourth of July**

He smiled at her as she sang and Rachel felt the weight off her shoulders lift slightly. He wasn't mad anymore.

**You swore and said,**

**"We are not,**

**We are not shining stars."**

**This I know,**

**I never said we are**

**Though I've never been through hell like that**

**I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back**

**If you're lost and alone**

**Or you're sinking like a stone.**

**Carry on.**

**May your past be the sound**

**Of your feet upon the ground.**

**Carry on.**

**Carry on, carry on**

He looked over confused as Sam took a seat next to him. he smiled a little wider as Sam started singing to him. He had never felt so cared about. He always knew that Rachel cared, but all these new people in his life took the time to find him. No one had ever done that before.

_So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night_

_At a bar off 75._

_And we talked and talked about how our parents will die,_

_All our neighbours and wives._

**But I like to think I can cheat it all**

**To make up for the times I've been cheated on.**

**And it's nice to know when I was left for dead**

**I was found and now I don't roam these streets,**

**I am not the ghost you are to me.**

**If you're lost and alone**

**Or you're sinking like a stone.**

_**Carry on.**_

**May your past be the sound**

**Of your feet upon the ground**.

_**Carry on.**_

_Whoa!_

_My head is on fire but my legs are fine._

_After all they are mine._

**Lay your clothes down on the floor,**

**Close the door, hold the phone,**

**Show me how no one's ever gonna stop us tonight.**

**'Cause here we are**

**We are shining stars**

**We are invincible**

**We are who we are**

**On our darkest day**

**When we're miles away**

**Sun will come**

**We will find our way home**

**If you're lost and alone**

**Or you're sinking like a stone.**

_**Carry on.**_

**May your past be the sound**

**Of your feet upon the ground.**

_**Carry on**_.

_**Oooh.**_

_**Oooh.**_

_**Oooh.**_

_**Oooh.**_

**(No one's ever gonna stop us tonight)**

**(No one's ever, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop us tonight)**

**(No one's ever, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop us tonight)**

As soon as the song was over the bar went back to it's usual hustle and bustle, but Rachel remained quiet awaiting a response from her brother. He looked between his sister and brother-in-law. Then he looked at all his friends.

"Noah..." Rachel began softly. His hazel eyes flicked to her. "I want you to go to rehab. I want you to get better. For me, for your nephew, but mostly for you. To prove everyone wrong that ever doubted you."

"Your dad."

"About that..." Rachel smiled cheekily at her brother before telling him everything she knew.

* * *

Noah was suppose to leave today. Sam had agreed to loaning him a car to drive himself. He said it was something he had to do himself and Rachel agreed. He had spent too much of his life depending on other people and while he was borrowing Sam's car he was still making the decision on his own whether or not to go.

Rachel had gone out shopping for the baby and Sam had a rare day to himself. Rachel had spent the day before cleaning the house and cooking to make sure that Sam could have a day to himself just relaxing, but then Mike called saying that he say Puck stumbling around the streets like he was drunk and while Sam wanted nothing more than to not believe him, mike had no reason to lie. He was throwing his coat on to go find his wayward Brother-in-law when there was a loud knocking on the door. It was Puck and he was indeed out of it, but he didn't smell alcohol, which meant he was probably high.

"Puck. I gave you one rule." Puck tried to interrupt him, but Sam quickly cut him off. "I told you to clean your shit up and you were doing so fucking well! What is wrong with you! You know the consequences Puck. Leave. You leave Rachel, the baby, all of our lives forever. If I see you again I'll kill you myself." He didn't give Puck a chance to respond as he slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Rachel had been very upset that Puck hadn't stopped by to drive the car, but she had hoped maybe that he had just hitched a ride with someone else. After two days of calling th halfway house Rachel came to grim conclusion that Noah had gone back to his old habits. It was heartbreaking to say the least, but he was a grown man and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She put all her energy into the baby and their marriage which led to a lot of tired nights. Sam and Rachel spent almost every night cuddling on the couch before they finally went to bed. Sam loved those quiet calm night, but a week after Puck's disappearance Rachel's cell phone broke the calmness they had finally gotten use to.

"Rachel Evans." She said cheerily. It took Sam a moment to notice that she had gone quiet. He looked over to see her hand covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face. He went to put his hands on her shoulders, but she brushed him off before throwing her phone and letting out a loud shriek.

"Rachel! Rachel!" He said trying to get her to stop. "What's wrong? Who was it?"

"It was the police. They have Noah." She screamed.

"Well we'll just go get him." He tried to reason with her. He couldn't understand why she was so upset. "I think he's probably learned his lesson."

"No!" well at least she wasn't screaming. "You don't understand. They weren't telling me he was in custody. THey need-they need me to..." She could barely get the words out as she started crying "I have to go identify his body!"

**I know you guys are probably going to kill me, but his death serves a purpose and was planned. It wasn't something I added in last minute. THe songs used were Carry on by Fun and Yellow by Coldplay. I would like 10 reviews, but more is always better. If you have any theories, comments, questions or concerns. I would love to hear them. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow you guys are fast. I know and trust me it was unbelievably hard to kill off Noah, but it had to be done as it leads to something else that I already have planned out in the story. I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews! They mean the world to me. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

**SAMCHEL4EVA: The identity of Rachel's real father will be revealed in good time, but rest assured that it will come into play.**

**Guest: No Russell did not kill Noah**

**WonderRBBNP:No Russell is not behind Noah's death and all of your other questions will be answered in future chapters. **

**Guest: only because you said please 3 times and added the cherry ;)**

**Guest: again Rachel's father will show up at some point**

**Guest: The circumstances regarding Noah's death will come to light shortly. **

Sam didn't know how to comfort his wife. She sat by her brother in the cold room stroking his hair whispering his name over and over again while mixing in a few oh gods. . He didn't know how she felt, sure he had lost his dad, but for a few short years he still had his brother and sister. He may not talk to them all the time, but they were still alive. Rachel's whole family was gone. He tried to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly, but she just ducked out of the way and sat down next to Puck's body.

"What happened?" She said through sobs as she looked up at the medical examiner.

"Are you sure you want to know?" The older man looked at her sadly. She nodded and then continued to stroke her brother's hair lovingly. "He was found in an alley. It was well known around the city as a vagrant area. A lot of users went there to get high and pass out."

"So he was using again?" She tried pushing the tears back down. Sam did his best not to scoff. Of course he was using again. Why else would he have shown up on his doorstep high as a kite and why else would he be in an area known for drug use.

"We won't know for sure until the tox-screen comes back, but they found a few needles by his body. I am so sorry Mrs. Evans." He paused as she began to sob quietly again. "I imagine that you don't have a funeral home picked out yet, but when you do you can give them our number." She nodded once more. "again I'm so sorry for your loss. Take all the time you need." The man ducked out of the room quickly leaving just the two of them.

"I'm so sorry Noah." She began to whisper. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

"Rachel this isn't your fault."

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" Sam asked looking at her skeptically.

"Did you know that he was using again?" She didn't even look away from Noah's lifeless body. She didn't even wait for him to respond before she began to talk again. "When the medical examiner said that they found him in an alley known as a user hang out you didn't look shocked like I did. You almost looked..." She struggled to find the words as her raged threatened to bubble up to the surface. "You looked like you already knew what he was going to say."

"Rachel..." he said her name slowly, letting it roll off his tongue as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Well I guess that answers my question." She spat out venomously. "How long did you know? I think you at least owe me that."

"He showed up on our doorstep." Sam sighed. "He was high and I told him that he couldn't come back."

"You told my brother to leave and never come back?" She clenched her teeth together as she spoke.

"It was a deal we made when I picked him up from the airport. If he brought his old habits around you or the baby he would have to disappear and if I put you or the little guy in any danger with my work he said he would make me disappear." Rachel thought silently for a moment before standing up and placing a caste kiss on Noah's cold forehead.

"Take me back to the house Sam." He didn't say anything, but followed her out of the room.

* * *

THe ride home was silent and unnerving. He didn't know what to day and He already knew that nothing he said could make anything better. He wanted, more than anything, to know what she was thinking, but he could tell as he snuck looks at her from across the car that she wasn't in a sharing mood. As soon as the car pulled up she hopped out. Sam was impressed, he had never seen a pregnant woman move so quickly. He decided it was best to let her cool down and then they could make the funeral arrangements.

Two hours later a loud banging sound came from the the stairs and woke him from his nap on the couch. He bolted for the stairs, thinking Rachel had fallen, but was shocked to see a suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up and realized Rachel was standing there at the top of the stairs staring at him with an uncaring look on her face.

"Rachel?" He looked between her and the bag as she descended the stairs slowly, careful to hold onto the handrail. "What the hell is going on? Are we going on a trip?"

"No." She said slowly. "I'm leaving."

"For how long?" he knew what she was going to say, but he was really hoping he was wrong.

"Forever." She reached the bottom of the stairs and picked up her suitcase. "Goodbye Sam." She began to walk for the door.

"Why?" was the only word he was able to croak out.

"Why?!" it almost came out as a laugh. "You should know why Sam...you're not stupid. You caused my brother's death. He came to you for help and you sent him away without a second thought."

"I did that for you, for our son." his voice was barely above a whisper. He was fighting back tears and he was shocked to say the least. He never cried, not even when his dad died. He was going to be damned if he did it now.

"And what happens when you deem me a threat to the baby or your job. Are you going to turn me away. Like a common street walker or are you just going to kill me."

"Rachel I would never." He tried to reach out to her, but she stepped back just out of his reach.

"How can I know that for sure Sam. You lied to me!"

"I never lied to you." he said trying to get close to her again.

"No, " She scoffed. "No you didn't lie. What you did was worse! You kept things from me. We're suppose to be married! We're suppose to share everything with each other! and you managed to keep the one thing from me that actually mattered! So I'm leaving." She turned to walk away, but Sam's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Rachel." he whispered.

"Let me go sam." her voice was stern, but he could tell she was on the edge of a breakdown.

"No."

"Let me go." She tugged her arm back towards herself, but he didn't let go.

"No. Rachel stay."

"LET ME GO!" she screamed out before slapping him. He stumbled backwards gripping his face tightly. She picked up her suitcase and turned to look back at him sadly. "Goodbye Sam."

* * *

Sam watched as she walked out the door. THe love of his life, his everything, gone. First eh screamed, then he punched a wall and finally he cried. Sam had always prided himself on being tough. It was the only lesson that his mother taught him. When you wear your emotions on your sleeve people will take advantage of you, but none of that mattered anymore because she was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Rachel threw her bag into the trunk of her car. SHe hadn't driven this old thing in a couple months. Sam always insisted on having her driven places, but that wasn't an option anymore. She took one last look at her old home, their home and she could have sworn she heard someone crying out from inside, but she steeled her heart and got into the driver's seat careful not to hit her baby bump on the steering wheel as she readjusted her seat.

She didn't honestly know where she was going until she got there. The apartment building was so familiar. She climbed out of the car slowly and wondered to herself if this was the best idea. She popped the trunk and dragged her suitcase up the steps, making sure she kept an eye on her surroundings at all times. As she walked up to the familiar red door she smiled slightly. She use to love the sounds of this place, all her old neighbors. She knocked carefully and waited.

"Rachel." Finn said softly as he took in her appearance. Her mascara was running down her cheeks, eyes bloodshot and red from crying and a suitcase at her feet.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I have no where else to go."

"Come in." He moved aside to allow her to pass. As she reached down for her bag he stopped her. "I'll get it. WHy don't you go sit down."

Rachel looked around his sparsely decorated apartment. It screamed twenty-one year old male. Movie posters on the wall, excellent TV and stereo set-up and beer cans everywhere. SHe sat down on his couch and immediately sank back into it. He set her bag in a room down the hall and came to sit down next to her.

"Rachel not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here?" He gave her his signature half-smile that she had always loved. She didn't know why, but she had always been drawn to Finn. There was just something so warm and comforting about him.

"I left Sam." She said with a shaky breath.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. It was for the best. Noah's dead." She felt tears begin to run down her cheeks again.

"Rachel I am so sorry, but how does that tie into you leaving Sam?" SHe almost laughed at the goofy confused look on his face.

"He sent him away. Noah came to our door asking for help and Sam just pushed him off like some piece if trash...I just couldn't...I couldn't look at him anymore without knowing that he was the reason Noah is dead." She began to sob as Finn pulled her close. She cried into his chest as Finn began to rub soothing circles on her back whispering that everything was going to be okay.

"Rachel my place is yours so long as you need it." He said quietly as he let her continue to cry.

"Thank you Finn. I don't know how to repay you."

"Well..." there was that goofy lop-sided grin again. She laughed slightly through the tears. "You can start by making me some of that awesome banana bread that you made me last year for Christmas."

"I hardly think that that is sufficient payment for letting me stay here." She smiled.

"No, but it's a start."

**Again I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! You are all amazing and I love each and everyone of you! I would like 10 more reviews, but more is always better. Any questions, comments, theories I love to hear them so send them my way and I will do my best to answer them. **


	14. Chapter 14

**WOAH! Everyone take a big deep breath. There will be no cheating. Rachel is in love with and fully committed to Sam. She just needs time. And I think in Rachel Berry Fashion sh overreacted slightly, but if she didn't she wouldn't be Rachel now would she. There everyone feel better? I want to thank you all for the quick reviews and for so many of them. You are all awesome. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made**

Sam had laid around the house waiting for Rachel to come home. After two days of her not being there he didn't know what to do with himself. He was worried about her, but he knew that Santana would take care of her. He knew that she wasn't saying in a hotel because the only money taken out of there account was small amounts here and there at ATMs located near her old apartment. He figured she was staying with Santana and after a few days of dealing with the fiery latina she would grow tired of her and come home.

* * *

Well Sam was half right. She wasn't staying with Santana, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't just barge her way into Finn's house and give Rachel a piece of her mind. Which she was currently doing. Rachel was busy cleaning up Finn's apartment, as a thank you for letting her stay there rent free, while Santana followed her around screaming at her in a mixture of Spanish and English.

"Rachel how can you be so stupid?" Santana smacked her forehead. "You move out of your husbands house and shack up with some guy, while you're pregnant I might add. _Ramera_!"

"I am not a harlot! You take that back!" Rachel turned to glare at Santana placing her hands on her hips. THe pose accentuated her rounded belly.

"I calls 'em like I sees 'em." Santana scoffed. "and I sees a harlot!"

"That's just rude." Rachel rolled her eyes and returned to her cleaning. "If all you're going to do is insult my choices you can hate Sam, you like Sam. You want me to leave him you want me to stay. I'm getting whiplash with your crazy latin mood swings! Make up your damn mind. _Psih!"_

"Don't you use your crazy Russian on me!" Santana shrieked. "You know I can't understand it!"

"Well learn dammit!"

"_Mujer embarazada loco! Son todas las hormonas!"_

"Gormony! Gormony! Â dam vam gormony vam bol´šie šlûha!"

"Esto no es justo que no puedo entender!" At this point Finn had walked back through the door to find the two women yelling at each other. Rachel screaming in a language he didn't understand and Santana screaming in Spanish. he watched with raised eyebrows as they fought, he was worried they might tear each other's eyes out.

"Otstoj dlâ Vas!" Rachel smirked.

"Dios, eres una puta!" Finn froze. He knew enough Spanish to know that the last word to leave Santana's mouth was not a word that any woman was being fond of being called.

"Â tebâ nenavižu!" Rachel screamed.

"I don't know what you just yelled at me, but I'm going to assume it was something bad." Santana seethed. "I'm leaving!" As she stormed passed Finn she stopped and glared at him. "Todo esto es tu culpa! idiota!" Rachel smirked as Santana stormed out the door. Santana always had to have the last word.

"Well that was different." Finn smirked. "What were you two screaming about?"

"Santana was..." Rachel tried to think of the best word to describe Santana's mood. "Disappointed in my choice to come here."

"Did she want you to live with her?" He asked walking to the fridge and pulling out the jug of milk.

"No." She made a face as he drank straight from the carton. "That's unsanitary." He shrugged. "She's mad because she wants me to go home."

"Back to your apartment?"

"Back to my husband...back to my house." She smiled sadly. "I mean I knew I would have to go back at some point, but I'm still mad and Noah's funeral is tomorrow."

"Well..." Rachel laughed at his mischievous smirk. "I don't see the harm in letting him sweat it out. Now just a quick question."

"Shoot."

"What language were you screeching when I walked in here?"

"Finn Hudson! I was not screeching!" She pouted. "It was Russian."

"You're Russian?!" He smirked again. "Hot."

"Finn!" She reached forward to smack the back of his head as they both erupted into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Today was going to be hard. SHe was burying the final member of her family. She looked at herself in the mirror one last before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Kurt was standing there smiling at her sadly while Finn sat on the couch. He extended an arm to her and Rachel realized that he had a black ribbon and safety pin in his hand.

"Thank you Kurt." She whispered as she attached it to the right sleeve of her dress.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful." Kurt said. She nodded slightly and walked slowly towards the door. As she reached for the door knob she turned and gave Finn and Kurt a confused look. She looked down and ran a hand over her ever expanding belly.

"Where's Santana?"

* * *

"Get up!" Santana threw a dress shirt at Sam who was still sleeping in bed.

"Wha?" Sam's head popped up and he looked around his room in a sleepy haze. "Santana?! How the hell did you get in my house?"

"You left a window unlocked." She said as she rifled through his closet trying to find some dress pants.

"No I didn't" He shook his head as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Fine..." She groaned out throwing pants at him. He wasn't prepared and they hit him in the face. "I broke a window and let myself in. Now get up!"

"Santana I'm not in the mood."

"NO! I'm not in the mood!" She stalked across the room. She grabbed his face in one hand, squishing it, making him look like a fish. "Your brother-in-law is dead. Your wife, your pregnant wife, is a mess." Sam rolled his eyes.

"She was well enough to pack her bags and leave."

"Yea, well she's upset. You kept something from her, something big."

"You're not helping Santana." He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Yea, well get over it. I did not get bitched out by your wife in Russian yesterday just to deal with your whiny ass today. Now. Get. Up."

"Why was Rachel screaming at you in Russian?" He chuckled as he started to button up the shirt Santana had thrown at him.

"There was an argument about her living situation." Santana shrugged. She didn't want to dwell on this subject anymore than necessary. It could get awfully messy.

"Sick of her already?" He chuckled. "It's only been two days."

"No." She said slowly. "I'm certainly not getting annoyed with her. She not even on my floor." She watched as realization hit Sam slowly.

"If she's not living with you..." He trailed off. "Then who the hell is she living with?"

"Sam..." Santana said slowly with her hands raised.

"No Santana who the hell is she living with?!" His face began to turn a dark shade of red.

"She's living with Finn." He quickly threw on his pants, socks and shoes.

"C'mon we have a funeral to attend and I've got an ass to kick."

"Sam!" Santana yelled out. "Storming in there and punching Finn in the face is not going to help anything. It's probably just going to make things worse."

"Yea, but it'll make me feel a whole lot better."

"Sam. You need to think..." He stopped to listen to her. "Also you need to brush your teeth because you have some rank ass morning breath."

* * *

The funeral home was silent as he and Santana entered. They saw a few people that Santana identified as girls from her work. Brody was there, the smug look ever present on his face and then there was Rachel. So hauntingly beautiful, even in grief. Finn and Kurt sat beside her. Kurt was holding her hand while Finn handed her a tissue. Santana dragged him closer.

"Rachel." He said softly. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"Rachel you still look beautiful." Santana pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Thank you..." She giggled softly. "With all the mirror covered it's been driving me crazy." Sam looked around the room and noticed that she was right. All the mirrors were covered with thin black sheets.

"Why are the mirror covered?" He asked softly.

"It's a tradition. It started as an old wives tale about the soul of a person getting trapped in the mirror after death, but now it's more so about the mourners not having to worry about what they look like." Sam nodded as she explained.

"And a closed casket? Another tradition?"

"It's not allowed because..." Rachel sobbed slightly. "Because he can't look back." Sam's heart broke as she choked on the words. Sam watched as a slightly older man walked up to her and they exchanged a few quiet words away from the group. He knew that this was a private moment between Rachel and the Rabbi so he used this time to glare at Finn who was doing his best to not make eye contact.

"I would like everyone to take their seats now." Rachel said as loudly as possible. Her voice had become scratchy due to all her crying. "I know that it doesn't follow tradition, but I would like to sing a song to my brother and say a few words. He's being buried in private. I will have my moments alone with him when he is buried." She looked around the room and nodded to the Rabbi to start the music.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_Oh and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting_

_Keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness_

_Oh this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

To her credit Rachel kept it together through the whole song. Only wiping away a few tears here and there. Sam knew that Puck and Rachel were as close as brother and sister could be, but he never truly realized just how close they were until this moment. It was like a piece of her was missing and nothing would put it back.

"My brother and I..." She said softly her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. "...I loved my brother more than he'll ever know. Noah was my best friend, my other half...he was my brother. We always use to say two against the world and we meant it. Through think and thin we were there for each other. When I was little Noah would scare off little boys who took and interest in me, he would kiss my booboos, he would hug me when I cried. He swore that he would always take care of me when our mother died and then Noah got sick and he couldn't keep that promise anymore. So I started taking care of him." She paused as she took a shaky breath. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "My brother had a disease. A disease that affects so many people, a disease that unfortunately took his life, but that should not diminish the thoughts that anyone had about my brother. He was kind, caring, warm, compassionate, loving and in his own words 'a total badass'. He was going to be an uncle in just a few short months..." she placed a hand gently on her bump. "and now my son will never get to meet his uncle Noah...He'll never get to play sports with him, or go see a movie. He'll never truly understand what a wonderful person his uncle was. And that makes me sad." She broke down slightly and Sam moved to get up, but Santana stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. Rachel turned slowly to speak to Noah's casket. "I love you Noah...and wherever you are...I hope you are finally at peace." As she finished the last line she ran from the room. Sam ran after her.

"Rachel!" He cried out. She stopped mid stride and slowly turned to look at him.

"What do you want Sam?" She spat. "Here to yell at me for living with Finn."

"No." He shook his head. "I'm here to see if you're okay."

"DO I look okay to you?!"

"I'm sorry that was a stupid thing to say." THe stood in silence for a moment before Sam finally spoke. "Rachel come home. I can make everything better for you...for us."

"No you can't." She said matter-of-factly. "I can't look at your face without thinking about you turning Noah away. when he came to ask you for help...it's all I can see. and I hope to God that one day I can stand to look at you, but right now I can't."

"What can I do Rach? How can I help?"

"Just..." She looked at him irritatedly. "give me time." He nodded and watched her slowly walk back into the parlour to continue her mourning.

CONVERSATION IN ORDER:

Harlot

Psycho

Crazy pregnant woman! It's all the hormones.

Hormones! Hormones! I'll give you hormones you big slut!

This isn't fair I can't understand you!

Sucks for you!

God you're such a bitch

I hate you

This is all your fault! Jerk!

**I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews. I would like 10 more, but more is always better. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, theories. I would love to hear them. I would like to take another opportunity to thank everyone and tell you how amazing you all are! I love each and every one of you because frankly you're all awesome!**


End file.
